All The King's Wolves
by littlesunhikari
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that the noble lineage of king's wolves was dwindling. These shapeshifters, half man, half wolf, had dominated the ruling class for more than a millennia. In the more recent century few and fewer male heirs were born with the ability to become the werewolf. Mr. Thomas Bennet had more than a few ideas on why. (On hold for a bit longer)
1. Chapter 1

**All The King's Wolves**

A Fantasy Variation of Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice.

 **Chapter One**

" _There was once a great many wolves in England."_

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that the noble lineage of king's wolves was dwindling. These shapeshifters, half man, half wolf, had dominated the ruling class for more than a millennia. In the more recent century less and less male heirs were born with the ability become the werewolf.

Mr. Thomas Bennet had more than a few ideas on why. He had spent most of the morning pouring over dusty old books that told the tales of the ancient line of king's wolves. The first conclusion he had settled as cause for this problem had just arrived into his study prattling on about one thing or another just as she always did, the Mrs. Bennet, his aging but still very beautiful wife. He was not of course placing the blame on her specifically. She had indeed been a caring wife in their three and twenty years of marriage. She was an excellent mistress of their estate Longbourn, and a masterful hostess. Though her nerves did run away with her most days. No, it was not her fault he had not fathered a wolf himself. It was his own.

He had become enamored with the beautiful Fanny Gardiner when he was barely a man, still more of a boy really. Even she had still be full on young at only fifteen. She was rather charming when she had not a care in the world, much like their youngest daughter Lydia, but perhaps not so wild. Fanny was so beautiful and vibrant, even at six years his junior he was willing to forsake everything for her. When she was eighteen he had finally won her heart. She had a small but reasonable dowry for being the daughter of a local attorney. It was enough that his own father considered it to be a more advantageous match than searching for his fated mate that could potentially have no fortune at all. And that right there was what Mr. Bennet believed was the crux of the matter.

Once upon a time mates were sacred, prized, treasured. Even in this new age of sciences it was still hard not define the mate blessing as something magical. Those gifted with the wolf change were endowed with their perfect match, their mate. They were born for each other alone. The mating mark would blaze across their palms at first touch signaling the fated match. They would be able to bond, as if their souls were aligned. Their thoughts becoming one. A bonded mate was also the only way of bringing forth a new generation of wolves. There was just the matter of finding each other. A woman would not know if she were a mate, nor have the inkling to search for her wolf. Though if these history records could be believed the mate of a wolf would appear naturally, the wolf need only to remain patient. Mr. Bennet had not.

For most though, it was not merely the immediate gratification of having a fair maiden love for a wife, but of matters of fortune and station. The peerage had always prioritized this but for centuries it was rare for a wolf to find his mate among anything other than the first circles. With centuries of wolves being only among the elite ruling class and mates always the descendant of a wolf, even if not directly, it had caused very few if any concerns. The cast falling wasn't until titles were no longer divided out to younger sons, and those same sons became the landed gentry. Thus wolves and mates a like were born into the landed gentry and the reason why even a country squire of little wealth like Mr. Bennet himself was endowed with the gift. This cycle continued though slowly over centuries with the younger sons of the poorer wolves of the landed gentry having no other option but to choose a trade as a way of living. It continued again and again till it was now a very simple understanding of cause effect of how mates could now be found among even the lowest class. The scale of wolf descendant now spanned so many classes a mate could be found in any of them. Still there were not many nobility who would tolerate their heir marrying the chambermaid. It was why his fathered had allowed him to pursue his course. A dowry of seven thousand was plenty tolerable and made a perfectly respectable wife out of a tradesman's daughter.

It had become come common practice by the time Thomas Bennet was born, to seek a fortunate wife instead of a mate. If the rumors were to be believed even the king himself had refused to allow his son, the heir apparent and now Prince Regent, to marry his mate that had turned out to be a commoner and worse, a catholic. Mr. Bennett's own father had fortunately found his mate in the beautiful daughter of a neighboring estate. Fathering a wolf was inevitable for him so there was never cause for concern. Since his father had not yet even inherited the estate of Longbourn at the time Thomas had requested to marry Fanny, neither was aware of the entailment that had been in place for more than eight hundred years since the estates founding. Only a wolfkin may inherit. Mr. Bennet apparently was the first to break the mating cycle. It wasn't till the birth of his and Fanny's first child, a girl, their sweet Jane that he discovered not only could she not inherit, none of his children would.

He was what many would refer to as a weak wolf despite his long heritage. He rarely had to give into the need to shift, rarely gave into his wolf instincts at all, much like his father before him. He had no desire to socialize with a pack, or hunt, and so never felt inclined to join one of the wolf clubs in town. In fact he rarely visited town at all and hadn't run with another wolf since his father passed. They had both been rather disconnected from their wolven heritage. It had been so many years since his last change, he had begun to wonder if his wolf was even there anymore. But as such he had also never felt the drive to seek his fated mate. He was quite content with Fanny, so much so that when his fated mated did inevitably cross his path a year after they married, he did not even acknowledge her. He moved on with his life never completing the bonding after that first contact. Even the marker on his palm had faded quite quickly.

But there were those that were closer to their wilder half. The need to breed, the need for wolven offspring, would be more demanding for them. The mate would call to them like a siren. They would not give up a mate so easily. While those of the first circle still always married for money and power, it also did nothing to stop the fated mate from crossing the wolves' path. Now more often than not an unsuitable mate would be relegated to the position mistress with no more purpose than to breed an heir. Mr. Bennet found this practice quite horrifying as had his father before him. Though it appeared very few actual ladies would degrade themselves in such a way. It did not take long for the number of wolf births to drop. Only a wolf could inherit the original hereditary peerage titles, it was why they were often referred to as the King's Wolves. In the last few years, out five hundred peers, less than a quarter produced viable heirs, even when taking the bastard children of mistress mates into account. This was brought to the attention of House of Lords when the Prince Regent took control. Census of the entire Kingdom yielded so few births that it sent the entire House of Lords into an uproar. They were dying out.

The new Prince Regent's urgent solution to this crisis had caught Mr. Bennet's attention some months ago. Just this past January in one of the Prince's first orders as official acting regent he decreed with the agreement of parliament, The Mate Protection Act. Mr. Bennet cared little for politics, but this was on that couldn't be ignored. It stated a mate once discovered became the rightful property of the wolf. A wolf merely needed to have the mating recorded with the local magistrate with the proof of the matching mating marks, and he had the power of full claim on the woman. Even to the point of annulling a current marriage, and even if the woman already had children. The woman had no right to refuse to breed with the wolf, and he was well within his rights to force the mating. As an acquiesce the act had been amended to add that only when the woman had provided an heir that was capable of the change could the mating bond be terminated. Despite its title, it was clearly a protection of wolf rights and not the other.

It was a letter he had received only this morning from Fanny's brother who lived in London that had him pondering grievously over the matter. This past season had caused a sort of uproar. More than the usual drama and fanfare of a season. Seven young ladies had been discovered as mates in town this season, the event of the maker was rather hard to miss especially in a ball room. It was not so rare an occurrence but had always created rather sensational news. Now news had taken on a darker tone as the new law had everyone on edge. Not a one of the ladies had been reported to be engaged or married even, and yet all had disappeared from social functions, nor were they found to be in the care of their families. It did not bode well for mates in the future. There were very likely more where the marker did not appear in so public a place as a ball.

Mr. Bennet had five daughters, and in a house full of women he had given a lot of thought to the rights of women or lack thereof. This was more troubling. Having his little girls at the mercy of any man was already terrifying. It bothered him to no end his wife was in a rush to marry them off altogether. Before, any suitor who might have come for any of his daughter's' hand, he could deny, or at the very least, even she could. And now wolf didn't even have to propose marriage, he could just take her. Neither of them would have any say in the matter if one of them was discovered to be a mate. With five daughters all of whom were even the direct descendant of a very strong long lasting wolf line, Mr. Bennet felt the likelihood of one or more of them being a mate was high. It had not concerned him till now. He had seen no reason to burden them with the possibility. Now the temptation to lock all of his daughters away was beginning to look like a better idea every day. If a wolf never had contact with them then they would never know. Not that he would have ever considered it an acceptable position for any of his daughter or a lady for that matter, this was so much worse than being merely a mistress. Mistresses had to be enticed and encouraged to stay, could even demand some level or fair treatment or end her services. There would be no respite for the mate of wolf. The mate used to be a prized and protected class, cared for with the utmost delicacy as the mother of their offspring. The Regent had now delegated them to nothing more than a broodmare. Actually horses were now probably better protected than mates. This was a slave.

Mr. Bennet grieved his social and political laziness. He had even turned out to be a rather lazy estate owner. He always preferred the company of his books. They often took preference over estate matters. He had no form of protection to offer his girls. Few friends, no connections, and very little in the way of wealth. No way to ensure a wolf treated them fairly. It was for this that he found himself leafing through an old box of box that had been in his family for generations. They were mostly a set of legends and fairytales of the king's wolves. Some though were detailed historical accounts and others further still were anthologies of the ancient culture of the wolfkin. He had read various parts of them as a young man when he had been more in touch with his wolf. As of now they had been locked away for more than two decades from the day he met the woman who would have been his mate. When he turned his back on her that day he had collected them all and locked them in a box deciding he was done with wolf kind. He was quite pleased he had done so, especially when two of his daughters turned out to be very scholarly minded. He had given them free reign of his library, it delighted him they found so much pleasure in his most favorite pastime. He did not mind them reading about the wolves per say but too many of the family texts included violent war and explicit mating rituals. The content was certainly not meant for maiden eyes, the writers had not spared any thought to curbing the details for more polite society. Some of them even made Mr. Bennet blush. It was best they all stayed locked up. Now though he was desperate for answers on ways to save his daughters from a horrible fate and he found himself frantically flipping from one text to another. He was so absorbed in his search he did not hear his wife calling him. To be fair though, he often ignored many of his wife's comments as they usually centered on her poor nerves.

"Mr. Bennet!" his darling wife squealed.

"Yes my dear?" he replied finally broken from his stormy thoughts.

"I asked if you had heard that Netherfield Park is let at last." Her face still showed delight though he had been clearly ignoring her.

Mr. Bennet replied that he had not. He could already feel that this would not bode well. There was only one reason Mrs. Bennet would address him so excitedly on such a matter.

"But it is," returned she; "for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it."

Mr. Bennet made no answer.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently.

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it." He did object but there would be no use hiding from it.

This was invitation enough.

"Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"What is his name?" He tried to keep his interest light as he mentally cycled through the wolf families he knew. A man of wealth was more likely to be a wolf then not.

"Bingley."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Mr. Bennet," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"Is that his design in settling here?"

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr. Bingley may like you the best of the party." His thoughts were soothed and fell back into his more humorous nature. A single gentlemen might just as well assume to marry his mate. Especially since five thousand a year was truly not so very grand a sum. He was not a lord or heir, it would be perfectly acceptable to marry the daughter of a gentleman even if she was not wealthy. He remembered what it was like to be a young man and after all, and all of his girls were quite pretty.

"My dear, you flatter me. I certainly have had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty."

"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of."

"But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr. Bingley when he comes into the neighborhood."

"It is more than I engage for, I assure you."

"But consider your daughters. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir William and Lady Lucas are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general, you know, they visit no newcomers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not."

"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Bingley will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for my little Lizzy."

"I desire you will do no such thing. Lizzy is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Jane, nor half so good-humored as Lydia. But you are always giving her the preference."

"They have none of them much to recommend them," replied he; "they are all silly and ignorant like other girls; but Lizzy has something more of quickness than her sisters." He said such things often enough but never meant them meanly or seriously. After all he still had no desire to marry them off and saw no reason to expound on those virtues that would make them a sought after wife. He did favor Elizabeth though. His Lizzy was indeed special but as quickness of the mind was rarely a valued commodity he did not fear that to be the reason a man might seek her out as a wife.

"Mr. Bennet, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They have been my constant companion these twenty years."

"Ah, you do not know what I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighborhood."

"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them."

"Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all." His anxiety returned. He would have no choice but to visit, he wanted to be aware of any wolves that entered the neighborhood.

Wolves had always been few in this part of the country. And Mr. Bennet was so reserved in his wolf, his wife and much of the surrounding county often forgot all about it. In general he was odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve and caprice. While having never been social he was usually found to be in good humor. It would be uncharacteristic of him to be found in a brooding mood such as he was today. So much so that Mrs. Bennett seemed to miss his concern entirely. Mrs. Bennet certainly knew of the entail. And though it caused her undue amounts of nervousness she had completely forgotten the exact details. She had come to believe it was simply a matter of the estate being entailed away from the female line. With only five daughters and that entails were a common enough occurrence, it was the simplest conclusion to reach. She was determined she would have all her daughters secured, so neither she nor Mr. Bennet would have to worry about the silly entail. She had decided she did not care what happened to Longbourn after they passed. She was certain that Mr. Bennet could not either so all that mattered was to be sure their daughters were settled. Thus the business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting and news. It had never occurred to her that one of her daughters could be the mate of a wolf.

* * *

 _AN: I'm a sucker for a good werewolf romance and I've always wanted to write one. There is a severe lack of good P &P Fantasies out their so I'd thought I'd try my hand at it, hope you'll enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2

**All The King's Wolves**

A Fantasy Variation of Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice

 **Chapter Two**

 _"and nobody can ever be introduced in a ball room"_

Mr. Bennet was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Bingley. He of course had always intended to visit him. He was quite pleased to find that Mr. Bingley was not a wolf. The young man's father had been a mere tradesmen that had amassed enough fortune to allow his son to join the ranks of the landed gentry. Though to the last always assuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid she had no knowledge of it, were he delighted in finally revealing it to her.

He would only state their meeting was pleasant and was glad to have the young man as their neighbor, and refused to say more. As Mr. Bennet was not forthcoming with details on the gentlemen the ladies of the house were dependent on the second-hand intelligence of their neighbor, Lady Lucas. Her report was highly favorable. Sir William had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Bingley's heart were entertained.

"If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," said Mrs. Bennet to her husband, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for." Mr. Bennet was certain this would not be an easy feat. The fear of them being yanked from him or even their future families dangled over him. It was fortunate that ladies and gentlemen were often required to wear gloves. There would rarely be any reason for them to touch at all as long as everyone behaved properly. No marker would appear if they did not touch skin to skin. It was unfortunate though that his little Lizzy hated them the most. His other daughters were quite pleased with his recent purchases of new sets of gloves for each of them. There was an everyday pair and a pair for more formal occasions. The coming assembly was the perfect excuse for the purchase. He had instructed them to make good use of them and not to forget to wear them as young ladies ought and they were all delighted except his Lizzy. She would not scoff a gift from her papa but he would have to find a new way to encourage her. She of course wore them when the occasion called for it but he had seen her plenty of times on her way to her morning walks scampering off without them.

In a few days Mr. Bingley returned Mr. Bennet's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. Mr. Bennet shocked his entire household by not permitting his daughters downstairs for the event. They had not yet come down that morning and their father sent a note by way of Mrs. Hill, their housekeeper. They were to wait until Mr. Bingley left. In the nursery if they liked. Lizzy rather disliked being shuffled about like child to the nursery, even for one of her father's jokes. She was certain it was a joke, at least at first. Papa enjoyed a good joke. And at the moment he was enjoying foiling what he was sure was Mr. Bingley's true purpose, a chance to be introduced to the most beautiful ladies in the county, if the rumors were to be believed. He hoped it had the added effect of impressing that his daughter would not be given up easily to anyone. Five thousand a year or more, he would be a lazy and complacent father no more. At the very least he hoped it would temper the declarations the new neighbors were soon to here from Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Bingley left without the hoped for introductions, even more disappointed he had not even glimpsed a single lady of the house. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate as the nursery held the best the advantage of ascertaining from its upper window that he wore a blue coat, and rode a black horse.

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Mrs. Bennet planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deferred it all. Mr. Bingley was obliged to be in town the following day, and, consequently, unable to accept the honor of their invitation, etc. Mrs. Bennet was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire; and she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Netherfield as he ought to be. Lady Lucas quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to London only to get a large party for the ball; and a report soon followed that Mr. Bingley was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly.

It was then Mr. Bennet decide he would be forced to attend the ball himself. Such a number of unknown gentlemen from town made him fearful. He did not usually attend such assemblies, he truly had no desire to go but he could no longer wallow in his lack of care. His daughters were far too precious. Still he greatly hoped the numbers were highly exaggerated and he would find he had worried for nothing.

The girls grieved over such a number of ladies, but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve he brought only six with him from London-his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room it consisted of only five altogether-Mr. Bingley, his two sisters, the husband of the eldest, and another young man.

The Meryton Assembly Hall's excitement was more likely due to the new residents of Netherfield than this being the last public assembly of the season. Miss Elizabeth Bennet may have joined in the frivolity, though with less exuberance than her youngest sisters, if some strange sort of peculiarities had not been bothering her. The chief one being the presence of her father. While it had the pleasant effect of keep both Lydia and Kitty's behavior in check, he avoided such social niceties if there was any help to be had for it. He was certainly never obliged to attend the local public assembly and he never did. At least not since Janes first season and perhaps Lizzy's first ball. So why had he been adamant about attending this one. And then the gloves, a surprise gift from Papa. Her father knew she hated gloves, besides they had all received new gloves just this last spring at the beginning of the season. True it was almost over, and Lizzy along with Kitty and Lydia had all misplaced their gloves, Lizzy on purpose. Still, three pairs of gloves in one year, one season no less, was by all sense strange. Next was the books she had spied on Papa's desk the last few weeks. They were from his old trunk she was sure of it. She had always wondered what the old locked trunk contained. They were only relevant to the ball because of their subject aligned with Aunt's most recent letter from London. Both involved the wolf kin. She had not yet dared to disturb her father's books merely caught a glimpse of their titles, he continued to lock the away each night. It was her aunt's letter that presented the most shocking news of it all. A number of young ladies had disappeared from London this season, all had a fresh wolf mate marker, all of were of little dowry. She had cautioned Lizzy herself and to persuade all her sisters to wear their gloves at all times especially at the coming assembly. And heaven forbid Lizzy lose another pair, she was to write her aunt posthaste and another set would be sent.

Lizzy did not consider herself a fool. Very few details were being given as such was the way with the raising of young ladies. Yet with the Regent's mandate earlier this year having been the talk of the county for the whole winter, only giving way with the more exciting news of balls and parties once the season began. Lizzy had overheard more than a few conversation on the subject of wolf mates in Meryton that were not meant for maiden ears. It was shocking, even angered her. She had been bitter over the news brooding for days. Then finally she decided she had not cause to worry overly much. Her father was the only wolf in Hertfordshire and chances of any random lady in the county being the mate of wolf from town were slim to none. Her chances of spending a season in London where probably even slimmer. That was the end of it or so she thought. It was the one line from her Aunt's letter that had her so unsettled

" _Lizzy dear you all must take extreme precautions, for out of all of Hertfordshire you and your sisters are the most likely to be the mate of a wolf. Your heritage makes it so."_

Why had she not considered this before? She had some understanding of wolf heritage, there were several mentions of it in her father's history books. Mates only came from the line of a wolf. The Bennet's had eight generations of wolves. There had been few women born among them if any at all. Lizzy could not remember a mention of there being any great aunts. But for her father to have five must mean at least one of them from such strong rich wolf heritage would have to be the mate of a wolf. It made her father's strange behavior make all the more sense for she had no doubt he must have received a similar letter from her Uncle as she knew one had arrived the same day as hers. He had only decided to attend the day Mama had lamented the number of ladies Mr. Bingley was to bring from London, but supposed she would have to be content with him bringing so many gentlemen. He father had showed no concern over the Mr. Bingley even after meeting him. Mr. Bingley must not be a wolf. So her father must fear there might be a wolf among them men he was to bring from town. Currently an unfamiliar harsh stare from her father was resting on the other unknown gentlemen of Mr. Bingley's party.

This young man was of a tall and noble mien looking out on the crowd with clear look of disdain across his otherwise rather distinguished features. He would have indeed been handsome if not for the frown. Perhaps he was handsome anyways. She noticed the ladies were rather sour themselves as well, but it did not signify to her. They could be as displeased as the like in their overdressed gowns that would more at place in a ball in London than a simple country assembly. But she had never seen such a handsome man so cross looking at assembly. It was a bit ridiculous. The strangeness was all the more that her father's frown had the same bent.

She could not hold back the gasp of surprise as she realized the reason for her father glaring at a stranger she was quite certain he had never met before. The newcomer must be a wolf. But could she be sure? She did not know after all, how her father would know the man was a wolf. Maybe he only suspected. She decided she must investigate to be sure. She could see from across the hall Mama was now gathering her little chicks to introduce them to their new neighbors. This would be her chance and she followed along to be introduced to the new party.

"I am so pleased to meet you, I've been looking forward to making the acquaintance of all Mr. Bennet's beautiful daughters." As Mr. Bingley spoke his eyes never left Jane, who blushed ever so slightly under the attention. Mr. Bingley was handsome despite the shock of vibrant red hair. All in attendance decided the short curly mop suited his happy countenance and pleasant manners, and Mr. Bingley was good-looking indeed. Lizzy was happy for Jane for their mother certainly would be. Mr. Bingley introduced his friend as Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Derbyshire. An interesting piece of information as it was where her Aunt hailed from. The man himself merely nodded his greeting, with what Lizzy was sure was a critical eye. He appeared to be above present company and would not deign to speak with the lowly masses. Mr. Bingley offered for a dance with Jane, the rest of his party said no more, and the Bennet party was obliged to find other pursuits. Primarily dancing with more pleasant company.

Lizzy had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances. She did not mind so much as this night she had other matters occupying her mind. She would write her aunt and ask if she had heard of the man. Rumors were already circulating the man was of ten thousand a year and own half of Derbyshire. If the rumors were to be believed her aunt must have at least heard of the family. She could not yet identify any particulars that might prove the Mr. Darcy was a wolf. Though she was beginning to wonder if Mr. Bingley's sisters where perhaps peacocks. The plumes of feathers from their hair fluttered about as they preened with their noses to the ceiling. She was stifling a giggle attempting to turn her mind to the matters at hand when Mr. Darcy came near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Mr. Bingley, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it.

"Come, Darcy," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Mr. Bingley, "for a kingdom! I have never understood how you are able to attend a ball and not receive a single introduction. Upon my honor, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty. ."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr. Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet. Lizzy smiled at this. Jane truly was a beauty and no one deserved more than her to be thought of as so.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning round Mr. Darcy looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye. His own widened in surprise but he quickly withdrew it, and then seemed to glance around the room a grim expression in place. "I do not believe the father wishes to part with his daughters anytime soon. You had best behave yourself." His words were stern but his friend only chuckled.

"You wound me Darcy, I am always on my best behavior. I'm sure Mr. Bennet would not begrudge his daughter a dance or two."

"You should not forget Mr. Bennet is a wolf."

"A wolf you say? I did not know at all. Are you sure."

"Positive. Though it is not unusual for a wolf as old as Mr. Bennet might be to appear more tame, it is no surprise that you did not notice if he chose not to inform you but it would be a mistake to assume for that to be the truth." This affronted Lizzy on her father's behalf. Her father most certainly was a tame wolf, it was unjust for this Mr. Darcy to assume otherwise. She had not truly intended to eavesdrop so much but now she was now listening intently as he continued. "If you have an interest in the one you danced with you had best decide your path before pursuing her further. It would not due to insult what is mostly likely the only noble wolf family in the area let alone your closest neighbors."

"That is certainly to be kept in mind for sure, I understand your point, but what does that have to do with allowing his daughters to dance, is that not the main reason to attend an assembly? And have they not already danced this night?"

"I believe it is I that he begrudges a dance with his daughters not any other man here."

"Have you quarreled with Mr. Bennet? You have met before? Why did you not tell me?"

"No quarrel Bingley, and I have never met the man before this night. I suspect it's merely the rumors from town have reached Meryton, after all this is not so far from London. It is obvious he is aware I am a wolf just as much as I am aware of him. He does not seemed pleased I have entered what he considers his own territory. His family has likely roamed these lands for generations. But his own daughters will find themselves to be the most likely targets of these rogues, his is right to be vigilant."

"Ah I had forgotten that rumor. I suppose that explains your reluctance to leave your sister this morning and your foul mood." The where no chastisement in Mr. Bingley voice as he smiled sadly at his friend.

"You are right, I was less than happy to leave her on her own. As her guardian now I have thought of little else but her safety this summer. I have been a little too over bearing. Fitzwilliam was right to press me into letting her stay with his mother. She needs a woman's influence at her age, and my aunt will know better than I what she needs. Fitzwilliam is to winter in town. They will not leave her unprotected."

"I'm sure she will be well cared for, now my friend you have made us both serious, and what good does that do at a ball."

"I am sorry Bingley, I did not mean for my temper to rub off on you. I know you were looking forward to tonight. It was a good idea to be introduced to the local society at the ball, you have been well received. I am glad to offer my help but I am much better estate matters then balls. Perhaps I should have stayed at Netherfield tonight." Mr. Bingley only chuckled at his friend.

"You could not have stayed without Caroline wishing to attend you, and I'm sure that would have been the bigger punishment. I will not press you to dance if you do not feel Mr. Bennet would approve, mayhap we should visit them on the morrow. He may simply want for a proper introduction."

"As you say Bingley. You had better return to your partner and her smiles, you are wasting your time with me." Darcy finally acquiesced shooing off his friend.

Mr. Bingley had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Darcy danced none at all, declined being introduced to any other lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Bennet, whose dislike of his general behavior was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters.

Lizzy did not know what to make of him and she did not feel slighted as her mother suggested. She wished she had not mentioned at all that Darcy did not want to dance with her. She had only meant to cause her mother to leave the subject of trying to have Lizzy dance with the man alone. After overhearing the conversation she was certain he was a wolf, though not on how either Mr. Darcy or her father could recognize it. It only left her with further questions as she did not know what was considered proper behavior by other wolves when amongst each others company. This was truly the first time she had seen her father interact with another wolf. It did appear as though her father disapproved of the gentleman. She could not then deny his reasoning for refusing to dance with her. Believing her aunt's telling's of town to be true she did not think she wanted dance with him or any other wolf. It was not fair wolves could hide in plain sight. Perhaps in town people knew which families were wolves but here in the country they did not. Mr. Darcy did not even seem to want to dance with her so she did not feel threatened by him but the idea that she may never know which man was a wolf and which was not suddenly impressed the great need to never be without her gloves again.

The evening did not go as pleasantly as the whole family hoped. Lizzy mind was too preoccupied to enjoy it, Mary never enjoyed them, Lydia and Kitty were so unfortunate to have their father in attendance at were forced to sit out most of the dances at his discretion. Mr. Bennet found instead of being able brush off his fears after the dance they found purchase in their guest of Mr. Bingley. The Darcy family was one he had indeed heard of and they were one of the oldest and wealthiest wolf families in kingdom. He felt unsettled at the thought that his sudden presence in their small community was fate attempting to force its way. Why else would a noble wolf with such means and connection appear in their small rural community? Which left only Jane and Mrs. Bennet smiling the whole way home. Mrs. Bennet had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Bingley had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Jane was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Both were the only two to return to Longbourn in good spirits.

* * *

AN: Thank-you so much for all the awesome reviews, and for the favorites and followings! Hope to update every Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**All The King's Wolves**

A Fantasy Variation of Jane Austen's Pride & Prejudice

 **Chapter Three**

 _"and she must improve her mind by extensive reading"_

Lizzy was an early riser, but even dawn was early for her. The night was a fitful sleep as her mind wandered to her aunt's letter, the wolves in town, and the one here in Hertfordshire. It started out well enough despite the unsettling ball. When she and Jane finally settled in their room for the night she found she was happy enough to tease her dear sister over the handsome Mr. Bingley, and Jane was happy enough to oblige her sister and allow it. In the process Lizzy learned quite a lot of the Bingleys and their friend from Jane. Lizzy listened though not convinced the sisters were as pleasant as Jane believed. Her estimation ended rather differently as she gleaned details from Jane to summarize that while they were rather handsome, had been educated in one of the first private seminaries in town, had a fortune of twenty thousand pounds, were in fact in the habit of spending more than they ought, and of associating with people of rank, and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. Jane did not seem to see the discrepancies in how the sisters spoke of themselves and how their brother spoke of them. Even in Mr. Bingley comments to Jane herself. It seemed Mr. Bingley was aware of his sisters' propensities as much as she were, especially when Lizzy considered Mr. Bingley's comment about Miss Bingley to Mr. Darcy. The brother did not appeared fooled by their behavior and Lizzy would be sure not to be either. The question was how to protect Jane while allowing her to retain her tender sensibilities.

She also learned Mr. Bingley inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his father, who had intended to purchase an estate, but did not live to do it. Mr. Bingley intended it likewise, and sometimes made choice of his county; but as he was now provided with a good house and the liberty of a manor, his sisters where doubtful whether he might not spend the remainder of his days at Netherfield, and leave the next generation to purchase.

His sisters appeared anxious for his having an estate of his own; but, though he was now only established as a tenant, Miss Bingley was by no means unwilling to preside at his table-nor was Mrs. Hurst, who had married a man of more fashion than fortune, less disposed to consider his house as her home when it suited her. Mr. Bingley had not been of age two years, when he was tempted by an accidental recommendation to look at Netherfield House. He did look at it, and into it for half-an-hour-was pleased with the situation and the principal rooms, satisfied with what the owner said in its praise, and took it immediately. Reading between the lines of how Jane kindly presented people was Lizzy's specialty. Mr. Bingley appeared to be a rather spontaneous, and easily persuaded she wondered at whether such a characteristic affected his dependability.

Lizzy listened even more intently on what Jane had learned of Mr. Bingley's friend. Between him and Darcy there was the best of friendships, in spite of great opposition of character. On the strength of Darcy's regard, Bingley had the firmest reliance, and of his judgement the highest opinion. It made it all the more difficult for Lizzy to make out the man's character. A kind and pleasant gentleman such as Bingley choosing Darcy as his closest friend was something to consider. Bingley was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Darcy was more likely to continually give offense just as he had done tonight. But did it not say something more as a man, a noble wolf in fact, of such wealth and connection choosing Mr. Bingley as his closest friend. Lizzy was not sure and Jane was too apt to like people in general. Lizzy held her on reserve on the sisters, chose not to inform her sister just yet the Mr. Darcy was a wolf, and gave her sister leave to like the brother. Jane fell asleep quite easily with a happy smile and Lizzy tossed and turned the rest of the night once left with her own thoughts.

When the first rays of sunlight filtered through the curtain and with no more sleep to be found Lizzy decided an early walk was in order. She looked out her window to see if the weather would allow it and found something more shocking than any potential rain. There was a wolf walking through the Longbourn stable yard. She barely stifled her gasp trying not to wake her sister, when she noticed none of their servants seemed surprised by the trotting wolf as he meandered through the early morning scuffle. Papa. The wolf was Papa. She had not seen him as such in years. She looked on in awe. Even his wolf form appeared older now, but still he was powerful looking. Her father's wolf was much larger than any natural wolf. Lizzy had never seen another in wolf form but had always thought it must be so with all King's wolves. The sudden desire to follow him and watch him had her throwing herself into getting ready as fast as possible while still attempting not to wake Jane. She almost forgotten her gloves as she walked out of her room. She returned to where she had placed them in the bottom of a drawer. She had not even worn the new everyday pair yet, having shoved them in the bottom of her drawer never intending to use them. Now she would not ever be able to forget them.

She whisked down the stairs still hoping to catch her father, when she noticed his study was door wide open. All those mysterious books lay upon his desk. Her heart stopped as her intrigue boiled over. She could take a peak. With Papa off in the woods he would never be the wise and didn't she deserve to know her own family history, or perhaps even the chances of how likely she was to find herself as the mate of a wolf. Maybe these books contained information that could ease her worries. She bit her own lip, staring hard at the books contemplating just another second before giving in. What choice did she have? This may be her only chance.

* * *

Mr. Bennet found his second eldest in her usual spot in his study settled in her favorite chair in a completely unladylike position. She was sitting in sideways, legs dangling over the arm and the tips of her stocking-clad toes, sans shoes, visible just past the skirt of her dress. Well it least it was more ladylike than when she was a young girl sprawled across the rug in front of the fire reading any book he would allow. He missed that little girl. She jumped ever so slightly as he waltzed in but settled back and continued reading as if he hadn't just caught her with one of his wolf tomes. He smiled, he had known she would not be able to resist the temptation for long and that had been his purpose in leaving them on his desk this morning. He had developed a new plan to motivate his little Lizzy. He had been careful in which books he left, and meticulously covered the inappropriate pages. He had spent all night preparing and had yet to go to sleep. He had not failed to see his little Lizzy was somewhat intrigued by one of the guests of their new neighbor. He was uneasily sure this was fate pulling the strings. Why else would her eyes be drawn so often to the dower gentleman? Lizzy was made for smiles and laughter not dull and stern. He would arm her the best way he knew how, knowledge.

"You have not taken your walk yet?"

"No Papa." She did not look up and continued reading.

"It's not like you to miss a walk on such a pleasant morning. You are usually gone by now." Lizzy did not respond.

"I suppose I should not be surprised, you found my old books this morning." Again she said nothing expression neutral.

"I suppose I can let you read them," Lizzy head did turn to him a large grin in place. "... but there are rules." Now she frowned again. "You may only read them here in the study, when I am present. I will still lock them ALL up at night, and you are not to read any covered pages." Her frown deepened. She had indeed noticed the covered pages, and knew right away that her father had left them for her to read on purpose. "I prefer to have you well informed, I know you most of all can handle the information, but my final rule is that you must not go against any new rules I might place on your girls for the time being. Am I understood?"

"Yes Papa." Lizzy did not argue but only stared at her father eyebrows farrowed. He knew his behavior must be strange to her, he had never been on to make much effort on the subject of rules before.

"Thank you my Lizzy, in return you may ask whatever you like." Then she did grin mischievously and he realized he probably should have qualified that to be on the subject of wolves.

"So does Mama know you go wondering as wolf in the early hours of the morning?" He scoffed at her, well she had asked a s wolf question.

"Hush girl, you'll cause her a fit of nerves if she hears you. I have been a little lax of late in checking borders of our land."

"Is it because of Mr. Bingley's friend?" Ah, so she knew the man was a wolf. He wondered how?

"Yes, but I have also heard the regiment is to winter in Meryton."

"You suspect there to be more with them?" Mr. Bennet did not need to ask what more meant, but he did not like that Lizzy felt the need to dance around the word. He suddenly wondered why he had been so reluctant to discuss wolves with her in the past. He did not actually want her to fear or dislike them. He was a wolf himself after all. And despite his laziness he was proud of his heritage.

"Yes Lizzy I suspect there to be more wolves." He said carefully gauging her reaction. She closed the book and slipped her boots back on.

"You know Papa I do not think I thanked you properly for the gloves." She said as she placed the book back on her father's desk. He was surprised to notice, her new gloves were in her other hand. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "They are lovely, they are my new favorite pair, I think I shall enjoy wearing them so much that I will wear them all the time. I will take my walk now and return before breakfast." She slipped them on her slender hands eyeing her father to be sure he was watching. He nodded in approval a small smile in place.

"You are most welcome." he called to her as she left his study. Relief settled is his chest. She had heard his warning well and understood. He could breathe easier knowing at his most adventurous and independent daughter would being taking greater care. Now on to Kitty and Lydia, for he did not worry over the other two. Last night their behavior had been appalling. It would be even worse once they heard of the regiment was to winter in Meryton. Why he ever agreed to let them out early was beyond him. But he usually gave into to Mrs. Bennet's pleas. They were still so young, and really belonged in the nursery or a school room instead of balls. He had never considered school for all the girls, it was rarely done and five was just too many to afford. The older three were beyond it now perhaps they would not begrudge too much if he sent the younger two. Perhaps in January with the new term. Mr. Bingley might know of suitable schools, he had sisters did he not. They had the appearance of having attended a ladies school at least. Maybe the school they attended would be affordable for his own girls. Perhaps he should make a visit to Netherfield again, to see how his neighbor was fairing in his new home.

There were other concerns though that he did not know what to make of, he would need to investigate as well this morning. When he started checking his property line two weeks ago as a wolf to ensure his territory was clearly marked to any new visitors he noticed another wolf had already done so, and had been for some time, years even. There was something very familiar in the scent but he could not place the owner. This morning he was sure it must be someone at Longbourn. One of his servants must be a wolf. Uneasy with idea at first, he then reasoned they had clearly seen fit to protect the territory having belonged to his family when he did not, and whoever he was he had not yet made a move on any of his daughters. He was either a very loyal wolf to the Bennet family or the wolf had already discovered none of the Bennet girls to be his mate. Both conclusions felt safe to Mr. Bennet, both were likely true. He would still attempt to find this mystery wolf but he would not press the man into revealing himself for now. He would certainly know Mr. Bennett himself was on the prowl again and would perhaps come to show himself in time. In the end it pleased Mr. Bennet to have another wolf on his side, he had a feeling he might need him in the coming winter months. Still how had not noticed a wolf under his own household, right under his own nose.

* * *

Darcy's paws padded softly on the forest ground. He was at the edge of the Netherfield property, it appeared the Neighbors were maintaining the boundary well. Not exactly the fences, nor border walls, he would tell Bingley those would need some work, but another wolf could make no mistake where the Bennet territory began. There were even two wolf scents. The one he knew to be Mr. Bennet's was the freshest, the other he could not place, and they certainly hadn't been at the assembly. Mr. Bennet had been the only other wolf there last night. He would have scented any others. He could not place why the other scent felt familiar to him. He brushed it considering it must be a servant of the Bennet's. He knew there to be few wolves in this county, so it did not surprise him to find a low class wolf to be working for a noble wolf. It was often done these days, wolves preferred to be with others of their kind.

Low class wolves has started to seek out work from the landed gentry. It was how the newer packs had come to form. He had quite a lot at Pemberley now, all were hardworking and loyal. A change he had made from when his father was still alive. His father had only allowed one other wolf at Pemberley, his steward Mr. Wickham. Darcy had learned much while away at school, specifically how the social classes were changing. He was certain that now low born wolves outnumber the noble class. He had made the change soon after his father's death opening applications first to those in Derbyshire. The estate staff had been lowered significantly after his mother passed, he wanted to bring back Pemberly's former glory so he would need more staff anyways. The motion was better received than he ever expected and cemented him the loyalty of the Derbyshire people as great many wolves lived in the northern country. He was pleased to be able to provide for his wolf brothers in this way even if the pressure of leading them sometimes took its toll. These wolves had no way of belonging, they were not permitted to the pack clubs in town. It was not right to cast them aside denying them what their very nature demanded of them. He was sure this was why rogues were becoming more common. Wolves needed packs to stay stable. He was pleased to find he was not the only one to permit this. Many of his respected peers had come to the same conclusion and provided safe haven for low born wolves, giving them guidance, purpose and a home. Bingley was not a wolf but he wondered if his friend might consider allowing some to work his land if he choose to follow through with the purchase of Netherfield.

His nose twitched as a third scent laid on the wind. This one, entirely human, and entirely female. This was one he had no trouble placing. Her wide sparkling brown eyes had haunted him all night. He was certain she had been laughing at him last evening. There was a constant wry smile on her lips when he caught her watching him. Had it been his imagination or had she been watching him the whole evening too. He was usually watched, it shouldn't matter, except he was sure she was only watching to laugh at him. He wondered if it had something to do with her father glaring at him so. He had not realized his eyes had followed her so much until he had laid his head down to sleep, closing his eyes and all he could see was those bright brown orbs dancing with laughter. He had not considered her to be some great beauty as her sister certainly was, but there was something in her expression that had constantly drew his eyes back to her face. Now her scent whipped around him as the breeze flew through the trees.

What was she doing this far into the woods? Even on Bennet land it was dangerous for a lady to be so far out alone. As vigilant as her father had been last night, could he be so lax in allowing her to traipse about the woods alone? Perhaps her father was nearer than he thought. His scent was fresh and strong he was certain the man had been here this morning. He felt the need to investigate, just to be sure. A lady alone in the woods did not sit well with him. He would not step past the boundary or it could risk causing a confrontation if her father's was near. He would have to follow the edge of the Netherfield lands as far as it would let him go. Perhaps it would bring him close enough to spy her, perhaps keep watch over her.

Darcy found himself along the edge of a roadway. Relief settled him as he realized Miss Elizabeth was likely walking the lane not traipsing through the woods. He had not known there was a road here. He did not think Bingley did either. It appeared to be what connected the two estates but it was rather overgrown, and did not look like it had seen much use of late. He wondered how many years Netherfield Hall had stood empty. He could not remember if Bingley had said. He guessed there was little use for it other than easy access to The Longbourn Estate. There were no tenants out this far for either property. It had likely not been used in years other than apparently a walking lane as Miss Elizabeth came into view. He hunched down quickly intent on not being seen. She was humming, it was pleasant even to sharp wolf ears. She swayed in the breeze a bouquet of flowers in one hand. They were likely the last of the season this late in October. The leaves were already beginning to fall, the rows of trees that spanned an arch across the whole road way were beginning to lose their splendor. Still there was something in the raw nature running wild that was appealing. He could see why she was drawn to this place. It looked like something belonging to a fairy tale. It reminded him of home. He been gone too long from Pemberley this season. Though Pemberley did not have such a beautiful fairy to wonder its lanes. Her long locks fluttered around as she twirled on her toes. He was a little mesmerized, her slender form swaying to some unheard music, her humming along to the tune, dancing with an unseen gentleman. He suddenly wished he had danced with her last night, that he was dancing with her now jealous of whoever's face she was imagining.

The thought jerked him out of his fascination. He had never held a desire to dance with anyone before. It wasn't dancing itself so much as being forced to be social and polite when those around him clearly only saw him as potential husband for one of their daughters. They tried to ply him with beauty and large dowries, and he had no interest in either. He only wanted to be with his mate. He would be patient, fate would bring her, why could not society leave him alone. He was disgusted with how the noble class had departed from seeking their mates in exchange for fortune, to only use their mates as mistresses. A mate deserved to be cherished and respected. He did not care what class his mate came from he would have her as his wife. He was unsure of what to expect but no woman had caught his attention as he expected his mate would do in all his twenty six years. Now his eyes were drawn to the curious Miss Elizabeth. Could it be possible? He started to creep closer but was startled by a sudden screech.

"LIZZY!" Good Heavens was that Mrs. Bennet. A tinkling laugh filled the lane interrupting her song as Miss Elizabeth gathered her flowers and skipped back down towards Longbourn. The urge to follow her was strong. If anything, to see that she arrived safely back home. But he would need to return to Netherfield if he was to join Bingley in visiting Mr. Bennet. That was enough to keep him thinking all the way back. How was he to approach the stern Mr. Bennet when he thought it possible he could be a mate to one of his daughters?


	4. Chapter 4

**All The King's Wolves**

A variation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **"** A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages."_

Elizabeth Bennet rushed through her breakfast as politely as possible. She was famished and yet unwilling to stay at the table a moment longer than necessary. Father, apparently already having breakfasted and having business in Meryton, was gone for the morning. Lizzy would not be able to hide away with his books in his study until he returned. She did not feel like reading if it could not be the wolf tomes. She was too anxious for poetry or fiction. Still she would find something else to do for she could not stand another moment of her younger sister's squawking about the officers of his majesty's royal army soon to arrive in Meryton. It was unbearable especially with the uncertainty she felt on the matter. A note had arrived from Aunt Phillips on the news early this morning, and Lydia and Kitty had talked of nothing else. Jane was not even present to temper their exuberance. Jane had decided to take her horse out while the morning was pleasant. She rode almost as much as Lizzy walked. She was the only one that had developed the interest, and Lizzy could not begrudge her the time alone, for her mother would be sure to hover incessantly on the subject of Mr. Bingley when she returned. Mary was merely reading sermons again, Lizzy would have appreciated if she had chosen to practice her piano lessons instead. At least it might drown out the noise. Maybe she could persuade Mary to read aloud.

She had spent almost the whole of her life in the quietness of Hertfordshire. News from town rarely affected them out here in the country. Even the new disturbing wolf laws had merely served as fodder for interesting gossip. As far as Lizzy could tell people liked to be horrified and discuss at length the various scandals of the ton with a level of joyful astonishment. For the first time in her life she was beginning to feel a keen lack in her education. Her father had taught as much as he would have a son, but where her father's interest lacked so did her education. She knew very little of politics. She knew even less of wolves. It had never bothered her before. She had always considered herself an excellent judge of character but felt ill prepared when faced with any number of unknown wolves. The chances of sharing company with Mr. Darcy again were high. She was not quite ready to rule out the danger of his presence but at least he was a gentleman. She was even less certain of the coming regiment. She was no simpleton and knew enlisted officers were not highly favored in the ton supposedly for their lack of breeding and manners. They were good enough for God and country but not their daughters, unless of course they were the second son of peerage or some wealthy gentleman. The Bennet family was not so wealthy as such and an officer might be considered a good match. The wonder was as a lady of little means, whether a wealthy noble wolf with all the polite manners of society was safer than a poor low class wolf. To be wedded or merely kept the choice was not hers anyway. One was certainly more appealing than the other but to have her freedom wrenched from her appalled her either way.

* * *

By the time Darcy had changed and arrived downstairs Mr. Bennet had already arrived to meet with Mr. Bingley.

"Darcy, glad you're here, Mr. Bennet was just asking for recommendations on a girl's school in town. I was thinking you might know better since your sister attended more recently than mine. I could not remember which one." Darcy's steps almost faltered and Bingley seemed oblivious to the immediate tension that filled his study.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Bennet." Darcy bowed. Mr. Bennet arched an eyebrow at Darcy's softer tone. The young man had stiffened at his presence but gone was the disdain from the previous evening and he was merely eyeing Mr. Bennet with some curiosity. Still Mr. Bennet proceeded with caution.

"Yes, well I was just telling Bingley that I believe my youngest daughters would benefit from a more structured environment for their schooling. My wife has too much to do with our older daughters to attend to them now. I was hoping for them to perhaps start with the a new term in January, if a good school appropriate to their station of course could be found. Where is your sister's school located?"Mr. Bennet felt proud with this reasoning. It was smooth, open, and yet still vague. It was solid enough no one would question it. He had five daughters after all, any man would accept his desire to send some away without suspicion. Mr. Darcy on the other hand was stiff.

"It was a ladies' school near London where she attended a few years but only this summer I have removed her to be with our aunt where she now has a governess and is taught mostly by tutors. When my father passed, I was unprepared to raise my sister as a lady ought. I found a seminary by a Mrs. Tyler in Middlesex. I was pleased it offered more than the usual, with a variety academic courses and both French and English. It came on several good recommendations, and I preferred it's closeness to London. At the time it was a good compromise for our situation." His ramrod posture, tightened fist, stone faced expression, all led Mr. Bennet to believe Mr. Darcy was extremely uncomfortable. Was it merely his own presence or perhaps it was discussing his sister.

"Ah so you are her guardian then?" Mr. Bennet tested his theory.

"Yes…" He was hesitant but continued anyway. "My sister was only ten when our father died. Our mother passed away when she was still an infant. She is about the same age now as your younger daughters I expect. I afraid I know nothing of raising a girl. I had hoped a school would provide greater stability and social outlet for her but my sister is rather shy she seems to do better under a governess and tutors for the time being." Mr. Bennet did not think the man could be more than five and twenty perhaps he had a right to be uncomfortable. It was a wonder the man did not marry simply to provide some stability for his sister, it was often done with widowers. Mr. Darcy situation was not much different, with the exception he was a wolf. Was he truly waiting for his mate, or did he simply not want to settle down. It would be unusual for someone of such worth to choose a mate over fortune. Mr. Bennet did not trust him.

"I suppose a governess has been the more expected thing to do, but I don't think I would be able to find someone to take them at this junction."

"I feel it is only right I give some caution Mr. Bennet, with the way the events have turned out in London this summer as I am sure you are aware of, I feel my sister is safer in the care of her Aunt, than a school." There was arrogance in the tone but Mr. Bennet had to give the man credit for his concern. He would usually find a man such as Mr. Darcy amusing. The disdain for country manners, the distinct superiority, the aloofness. It was entertaining to watch someone to force themselves to be so miserable but he could find no mirth in this wolf's presence.

"I see you may be right there." Mr. Bennet finally admitted, feeling that perhaps this was the real reason Mr. Darcy choose to pull her sister from school. He paced as he pondered the new predicament. Lydia and Kitty were turning out far more wild than he could imagine. Though it was Lydia who was the leader, Kitty only following along. He had even considered sending them to different school, just to give Kitty the chance to be without Lydia. But Mr. Darcy was right. They would certainly encounter more wolves in town than in the country. It was strange to find common ground with a noble wolf such as Mr. Darcy. His sister would be in as much risk as his daughters but he did not feel magnanimous enough to grant Mr. Darcy any leeway for it. One sister was nothing compared to five daughters to worry over.

"Mr. Bennet." Darcy interrupted his thinking, "If I may, my aunt is Lady Matlock wife to the Earl of Matlock, she was able to find a governess for Georgiana at her age perhaps she could recommend another, if you would allow me to write to her." Mr. Bennet wondered if he even knew how arrogant he sounded. He was surprised at the gesture, it was generous indeed. He had not known the Darcy family was aligned with a family of rank. And to use those connections for a virtual stranger. Suspicion settled low in his gut. Why would a Darcy help him? There was a bite in his words that was not usually there.

"That is very generous Mr. Darcy. I'll admit I am surprised at such an offer."Mr. Bennet wolf came loose a little, it's presence tangible. Darcy didn't not flinch though Bingley did.

"I would hope the same would be offered to me for my sister." Darcy merely replied. Darcy had dealt with more than enough angry wolves that a little tension did nothing to ruffle him. In fact, Mr. Bennet did not intimidate him in the least. He doubted the older gentleman had tangled in many wolf fights and Darcy felt confident, he could dominate even when Mr. Bennet was in his prime. He would not show weakness and simply ignored the tension as he usually did. Mr. Bennet continued to eye him warily.

"It is wise advice and I will consider it. Thank-you gentlemen. I will take my leave, I'm sure we will see each other soon." Replied Mr. Bennet saying nothing of accepting Darcy's offer.

"Of course Mr. Bennet, it's been a pleasure, allow me to see you out." Said Mr. Bingley as he showed ushered Mr. Bennet out of his study.

Mr. Darcy dropped into a chair across the desk and scrubbed his face. So much for a smooth introduction. He was no closer to approaching Mr. Bennet on the subject of his daughter. He had expected more time prepare for a conversation and had been caught off guard. He had not thought to discuss Georgiana with anyone in Hertfordshire. They had been much more to her removal then he had even told Bingley. He still feared for her safety. Her secret was too great. The risk of the wrong person finding out was too high. To make matter's worse the events surrounding it were more than scandalous, if word got out on that alone Georgiana would be ruined to society. Both Richard and he had agreed they would tell no one not even Lady Matlock. He could not avoid explaining when Bingley had brought the subject forth, but he truly only continued because he hoped the common ground would provide an opening. It was barely past nine and he felt the need for a stiff drink. Bingley returned.

"I'm not sure what you said that set him off but you were indeed right at Mr. Bennet disapproval, he all but growled. I am used to it from you, but Mr. Bennet was everything amiable and I'll even say rather jovial before you arrived. I'm afraid he might want to bite your head off." Darcy did not respond only pondered deeply. He could only think at the moment Mr. Bennet indeed had good reason to. Maybe Mr. Bennet could see more clearly where he was unsure. Maybe the father knew he would lose a daughter to him, a wolf. How did he assure Mr. Bennet she would be safe in his care? He had thought discussing his sister would express his understanding of Mr. Bennet situation. But by all rights if she turned out to be truly be his mate. She was his. But he abhorred to force anything, he would not be lumped together with those rogues in town. He had a close brush with one where his sister was concerned. Completely vile creatures, he was nothing like them.

He did not want to court her if she was not truly his mate, but how was he to find out for sure if he was not allowed near. He did not want to hope but he had never felt so drawn to a woman before. Surely, they would cross paths at some party or another. He did not want for it to occur at a party or a ball. It felt to intimate for such a public setting, already he garnered too much attention as it was. He got the feeling that Mr. Bennet was not about to allow him an audience alone with the Miss Elizabeth to merely test his theory.

"Cheer up old man, I'm sure Mr. Bennet will come to acknowledge you in time. We already have invitations to several dinner parties, the Bennets are sure to be at some of them " Bingley clapped Darcy on the back bringing him back to the present.

"Bingley..."

"I know, I know. I am not familiar with how you wolves are, but Mr. Bennet is such a pleasant fellow, I'm sure he is just being cautious. He does not yet know your character. That many beautiful daughters he would probably be so even if you weren't a wolf. " Darcy was mildly amused that it appeared to slip Bingley's mind that Mr. Bennet's ire was directed only at him. He could see Bingley stare off. Bingley was probably only thinking of one of Bennet's daughters in particular. He had barely stopped to breath with all his talking about the angle that was Miss Bennet the whole carriage ride home last night. It was excessive even for Bingley. He wondered what the elder Miss Bennet, thought of his friend. Bingley was so pleasant, he was sure to be liked, he was so kind that he was indeed a worthwhile friend. Darcy would readily acknowledge he would have been at a loss in university without him. Since then their friendship had only grown. He then wondered if he had not been a wolf like Bingley, would Mr. Bennet have been more open. Would he consider such a woman with low means if he were not? He knew nothing of her or her family. Still he had to admit this was strange. Being one of the noble king's wolf is what usually drew the ton and their scheming. Most of the ton had discovered by now his desire to wed only his mate. He could not count the number of time his personal space had been invaded by the casual touch of a glove less finger, in an attempt to bring about a mating mark. He scoffed at how often young debutantes talked of fate bringing them together to dance for the evening. He could not fathom how they did not know it could not be forced. He usually avoided the activity if it all possible for that very reason.

"I'm sure you are right." His friend turned to look at him no longer appeared to be day dreaming. He looked pensive and unsure.

"Out with it Bingley, I know that look, ask away."

"You'll tell me if I'm prying too much and won't take offense?" This seemed to be more serious then he reckoned. He nodded back but Bingley still looked hesitant."

"If it is about wolves I do not mind."

"It's not."

"Well then..."He gestured for him to continue.

"Miss Darcy, you had not mentioned her removing to your aunts was a permanent change. I know she was to summer at Ramsgate you had left town to return her to school had you not? I had thought she was only staying with your aunt instead of boarding with the school. What happened? Is she alright? Did a wolf…" He stopped at the sight of his friend's pale face. "I am sorry Darcy I should not have asked I did not mean to pry

"Have you heard something?" Darcy words were quiet and strangled.

"No I have not, nothing like that. It's only that you made no mention of it. But now you worry me." Said Bingley. Darcy sighed heavily.

"Honestly we were keeping it as quiet as possible. Richard did not think it wise was to discuss it with anyone and I have to admit I agreed." Darcy admitted. Bingley gasped and asked in a hushed whisper.

"Darcy, you are not hiding her, are you?

"No not for what you are suggesting, but…" Darcy hesitated to explain. He trusted Bingley but this secret was too big of a burden to bear. Still it was probably only fair to warn Bingley there could still be trouble. This particular wolf had a way of following him where ever he went. "There was an incident with a wolf at Ramsgate," The word trembled off his tongue, he had not thought it would be so hard to speak of. It was two months past and the anger in fear was still festered. Bingley encouraged him to continue. "There was no mating marker but the rogue tried to force the issue. He injured her, he almost killed her. If I had not arrived early to surprise her..." He had to bite the words out forcing them past his throat. He left unsaid the guilt that tormented him. That he had failed her. And there was the fear the damned rogue was not through with them yet. "I'm afraid you might remember him. He has been a thorn in my side for nearly a decade.

"Wickham!"

"Yes. Wickham."

* * *

By late evening the conversation at Longbourn still had not changed. It was enough for Mr. Bennet to decide on his new plan. If a school in London could not be safe they would indeed find a governess. It was clear especially of Lydia she would no more heed his instructions then she could stop talking of officers. As Kitty was certain to follow her lead neither could be trusted in the company of the regiment. At the very least he could take no more silliness. After Jane, Elizabeth and Mary had all made their escape by wishing to retire early, certainly because they could take no more conversations on the cut and style of a red coat, he decided it was time to make his most frivolous daughters aware of their new situation.

"From all that I can collect by your manner of talking, you must be two of the silliest girls in the country. I have suspected it some time, but I am now convinced and I have made decision."

Catherine was disconcerted, and made no answer; but Lydia, with perfect indifference, continued to express her admiration of the officers.

"Whatever are you going on about?" said Mrs. Bennet, "that you should be so ready to think your own children silly. If I wished to think slightingly of anybody's children, it should not be of my own." She was unaware just how perturbed Mr. Bennet was.

"If my children are silly, I must hope to be always sensible of it."

"Yes-but as it happens, they are all of them very clever."

"This is the only point, I flatter myself, on which we do not agree. I had hoped that our sentiments coincided in every particular, but I must so far differ from you as to think our two youngest daughters extraordinarily foolish. So much so that I think it's about time we employed a governess to oversee their education."

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Bennet? You cannot be serious."

"I am indeed serious my dear, Kitty and Lydia will no longer be out, and not at least for another two years. Mary may join them for a year if she wishes. I see no reason to require her but she may enjoy it more than the balls."

"Father!" Both Lydia and Kitty cried.

"Not out? Now I know you are joking." Mrs. Bennet laughed, but Mr. Bennet responded so severely she stopped.

"Mrs. Bennet I assure you I am not!"

"But how could you think of punishing them so, just for being silly. They are young. Why girls are supposed to be silly at that age. When they get to our age, I dare say they will not think about officers any more than we do. I won't allow it, Mr. Bennet I won't." The girls agreed adamantly with Miss Bennet.

"I have far more complaints than silliness." He replied sternly to the girls but then changed his tone to ease Mrs. Bennet. "You are right dear, they simply cannot help it. They are too young, is too much pressure for such tender youths. We are too harsh to force them into society yet." Lydia gasped Kitty whined at their father's accusations, while it gave Mrs. Bennet pause. Mr.

Bennet seemed to have mistaken her meaning but he did not often agree she was right. She hesitated to correct for then she would be wrong. She could admit it was true her other girls were not out until past their seventeenth birthday. Had she been pushing her poor dears too hard. Mr. Bennet continued before she could muddle it out.

"You needn't worry about a thing my dear, all shall be taken care of so they will not have to be concerned with any of it Now Lydia and Kitty can be as silly as they like at home. I'm sure they will be quite relieved." The girls adamantly responded with the opposite, but were quieted by their father's stern glare. He had not done so before. Mr. Bennet began again. "They have no interest in adult conversations and pursuits, and they no longer will have to worry about feeling inadequate in company. We will give them plenty of time to learn proper behavior and manners. We can help them grow their interests with a governess. I believe they can become quite clever, they will be the most sought after young ladies in the whole county."

"You can't do this Papa, I have already been out a whole season." Lydia scoffed.

"Oh dear Mr. Bennet but what will the neighbors think? What if they think something scandalous has happened. What ever shall we tell them." cried Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Bennet was surprised that this was her only argument.

"It's quite simple my love, we will tell them the truth. You have three daughters already out, with dresses, balls, dinner parties you simply do not have the time for all five. Nobody will disagree with how difficult it must have been for you. After all you still have all your duties as Mistress of Longbourn to contend with. You do not want poor Lydia and Kitty to have to continue to be intimidated by the pressures of society for worry of being left home alone. It will be such a relief they will be well taken care of with a governess on hand. Just think of all the wonderful gowns you will be able to have made with only have three daughters dress next season." Suddenly Mrs. Bennet eyes gleamed with delight. Mr. Bennet had found the one prize that was sure to gain her approval. Mary, Kitty and Lydia had all come out this year, and Mrs. Bennet had not been able to purchase a new gown all season. Lydia had refused to wear her sister's older dresses. It had been her one regret.

"You are right dear, of course everyone will understand. Everyone knows I take great pride in schooling our girls at home, just as a gentlewoman ought, and to think Lydia and Kitty having the advantage of having a governess. Oh, Mary too, poor Mary anyone can see she has been too afraid to dance a single dance. On my poor dears, these last few months must have been so hard. You have understood me exactly. I'm so glad you agree with me. It is wonderful to have such a reasonable husband. You know I never complain but my poor nerves have been a fit all season. A governess is just right. What an excellent thing for our girls." And that was how finding a governess became Mrs. Bennett's idea.

* * *

 _AN: Hello and Happy Monday! Y'all are awesome thanks so so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. This is the first time I have ever broke a hundred on follows! Happy dance! To celebrate I wrote you two chapters this week so on to Chapter 5. I'd love to hear what you think the good bad and ugly ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**All The King's Wolves**

A variation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice

 **Chapter Five**

 _"a pair of fine eyes"_

The ladies of Longbourn soon waited on those of Netherfield. The visit was soon returned in due form. Miss Bennet's pleasing manners grew on the goodwill of Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley; and though the mother was found to be intolerable, and the younger sisters not worth speaking to, a wish of being better acquainted with them was expressed towards the two eldest. By Jane, this attention was received with the greatest pleasure, but Elizabeth's suspicions were confirmed and still saw superciliousness in their treatment of everybody, hardly excepting even her sister, and could not like them; though their kindness to Jane, such as it was, had a value as arising in all probability from the influence of their brother's admiration. It was generally evident whenever they met, that he did admire her and to Lizzy it was equally evident that Jane was yielding to the preference which she had begun to entertain for him from the first, and was in a way to be very much in love. Lizzy's only concern stemmed from her current reading. Her father's books were adamant that fate, sometimes even described as the hand of God, would make the meeting of mates unavoidable. What was Jane to do if she married Mr. Bingley, who was not a wolf and therefore did not have a preordained mate, and she then later comes in contact with a wolf that she is also the mate for? Was it safe for Jane to pursue Mr. Bingley with the new law? Should she perhaps conceal her affection until they knew whether or not Jane belonged to a wolf? She said as much to her great confidante Charlotte Lucas.

"I rarely remember such things about your family Lizzy. I do not think I have seen your father as a wolf since Jane was born. I was just a girl then." replied Charlotte, "I supposed you and your sisters are more likely than the rest of the ladies in the county to fall victim to fate by being the mate of a wolf. I can see your concern but Jane would be at a great disadvantage if she chose to conceal her affection for such a reason. After all, it is not guaranteed that any of you are at all. She would not have much time to decide either. Bingley likes your sister enormously; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on. There are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without proper encouragement. If she does wish to secure him she should snap him up. Otherwise she would have to avoid all other suitors the same to stop it from happening until a wolf happened upon her. It may have potential to avoid future heartbreak but it will be a poor consolation for a fear that may never come to pass."

"Well she does seem half in love with him already, and I think he would make an excellent brother. I have ever not seen two people better suited to each other. One would assume those two were the ones who were actually soul mates."

"Well," said Charlotte, "I wish Jane success with all my heart; and if she were married to him tomorrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness."

Occupied in observing Mr. Bingley's attentions to her sister, Elizabeth was far from suspecting that she was herself from object of interest in the eyes of his friend. Mr. Darcy, who had now been in company with her on four occasions, was no closer to discovering whether or not she was his mate. That her visage haunted him every night perturbed him greatly. His irritation against the woman for imposing herself on his dreams, despite it being no fault on her own, was growing. He tried to find some fault with her to rid him of his fascination so he looked at her only to criticize. Instead he found he could no more reason to criticize her enchanting face than he could forget the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and she had been pleased he preferred to hold himself away from all present company until now it seemed.

He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Sir William Lucas's, where a large party were assembled.

"What does Mr. Darcy mean," said she to Charlotte, "by listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster?"

"That is a question which Mr. Darcy only can answer."

"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him." Elizabeth did not find she was afraid of the dour Mr. Darcy despite him being a wolf. She found the same amusement as her father in such miserable people but she could not understand why he glared at her so, and on every occasion whilst in the same company. If he did not like why her should he not take his attention elsewhere?

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Miss Lucas defied her friend to mention such a subject to him; which immediately provoking Elizabeth to do it, she turned to him and said:

"Did you not think, Mr. Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton?"

"With great energy; but it is always a subject which makes a lady energetic."

"You are severe on us."

"It will be her turn soon to be teased," said Miss Lucas. "I am going to open the instrument, Lizzy, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend! Always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would really rather not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers." On Miss Lucas's persevering, however, she added, "Very well, if it must be so, it must." And gravely glancing at Mr. Darcy, "There is a fine old saying and I'm sure you've heard of it. 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge'; and I shall keep mine to swell my song."

Darcy was positively enraptured. Certainly her performance did not have the technical quality of even his sister's playing, but Miss Elizabeth played with an easy unaffected manner that was very pleasing. And her voice, it could have been an angel singing, he was beginning to feel like Bingley. He had not crossed her in the woods since the day after the assembly she had only been humming sweetly then. What would it be like to have that voice singing to him for the rest of his life. Now he knew he was definitely beginning to sound like Bingley. A miserable thought crossed his mind that the more often he was in her presence the more he came to like her, which would have been wonderful if she were indeed his mate, except the longer they spent in company and no maker was forthcoming the likelihood of her being his mate lessened significantly. It had now been about a month. He thought back carefully to ascertain if there had possibly been a single touch that had gone unnoticed by him. He was certain he would remember if it had been from him, and he was sure he had not. He had not failed to notice all the Bennet ladies were never without their gloves. He had yet to see Miss Elizabeth take them off. At the moment a touch was unlikely to have occurred. There was still hope. All that was left was for Mr. Darcy to make out why he desired it so. He still knew very little of her and yet his heart clenched at the thought.

It appeared Mr. Bennet had lessened his disapproval though still seemed unwilling to be friendly with him, it was an improvement at least. Perhaps if he still was not sure in another week or two he might approach the old wolf. He believed if he made it clear he would be willing to marry her Mr. Bennet could not disapprove. There would be no question on whether he could provide for her. In fact their marriage would be of great benefit to the Bennets. There would truly be no reason for Mr. Bennet's refusal. Perhaps even their connection could provide some protection for the younger Bennet girls. He would be pleased to be able to provide Georgiana with so many sisters as well. He had not seen the two youngest since the first assembly and they had only sat with the father and mother that night. They were lively to be sure but they were still young, and it would be a few years before they were out. He was sure the time would temper their exuberance. Better yet, they were just the right age and if they were anything like Miss Elizabeth, they could make great friends for Georgiana. Her life had been so much lonelier than even his, now she was even more isolated. He was resolved. In two weeks if a marker did not appear naturally he would approach Mr. Bennet about a private audience with Miss Elizabeth to make it happen. He felt quite satisfied with this plan and felt content to watch Miss Elizabeth as much as he pleased without shame. The only problem was the fear rooted in the back of his mind that he would then discover that she was not the one. After second song, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by her sister Mary, who decided against staying with Lydia and Kitty for the Evening. Having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, was always impatient for display, no opportunities would be forth coming in she chose to stay in with her younger sisters.

Mary had neither genius nor taste; and though vanity had given her application, it had given her likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than she had reached. Elizabeth, easy and unaffected, had been listened to with much more pleasure, though not playing half so well; and Mary, at the end of a long concerto, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by Scotch and Irish airs, at the request of the younger ladies in attendance, who with two or three officers, joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room.

Mr. Darcy stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was too much engrossed by his thoughts of Miss Elizabeth to perceive that Sir William Lucas was his neighbor, till Sir William thus began:

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Darcy! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society."

"Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance."

Sir William only smiled. "Your friend performs delightfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Bingley join the group; "and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Mr. Darcy."

"Certainly."

"Then do you not often dance at St. James's?"

"Never, sir."

"Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the place?"

"It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it."

"You have a house in town, I conclude?"

Mr. Darcy bowed.

"I had once had some thought of fixing in town myself for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Lucas."

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Elizabeth at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the action of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her:

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, why are you not dancing? Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you." And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Mr. Darcy who, though extremely surprised, was not at all unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir William:

"Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner." Panicked raced through at the thought of even touching Mr. Darcy's gloved fingers.

Mr. Darcy, certain it was merely her modesty requested to be allowed the honor of her hand, but in vain. Elizabeth was determined; nor did Sir William at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion.

"You excel so much in the dance, Miss Eliza, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour."

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness," said Elizabeth, smiling covering her unease, hoping Mr. Darcy's supernatural qualities were not so strong as to hear her racing heartbeat.

"He is, indeed; but, considering the inducement, my dear Miss Elizabeth, we cannot wonder at his complaisance, for who would object to such a partner?"

Elizabeth looked archly, and turned away. Her resistance had not injured her with the gentleman, though he had instantly thought with Sir William's suggestion that this might be the moment. Alas it was not, though slightly disappointed he found himself greatly amused. When had a lady ever refused his when he himself proved to be willing? She had only proven herself even more beguiling. He was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus accosted by Miss Bingley:

"I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner, in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise-the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all those people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"You conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Miss Bingley immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Mr. Darcy replied with great intrepidity:

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" repeated Miss Bingley. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favorite? and pray, when am I to wish you joy?" And Miss Bingley was indeed surprised for she had never heard him give compliment to a single lady with the exception of his own sister. She had assumed it was because of the rumors of him searching for his true mate. She of course had not asked him directly nor her brother but she had been attempting to show herself in a favorable light. It was already certain that she was not the one. She had already tried that plan and failed. But she was sure his mate, whenever she finally appeared, would be nothing when compared to Miss Bingley herself. She was certain as her brother was such a dear friend Mr. Darcy would prefer all the advantages she could provide than some unknown and probably poor mate.

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy." Miss Bingley felt relief at the teasing censure. After all did not most men acknowledge any beauty they met with? While Mr. Darcy's head might be turned for a moment by a pretty face, he certainly would not be interested in a lady who was of no benefit to him. She continued with her teasing.

"Nay, if you are serious about it, I shall consider the matter is absolutely settled. You will be having a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will always be at Pemberley with you."

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner; and as his composure convinced her that all was safe, her wit flowed long.

* * *

 _AN: Just a tad shorter than my other chapters, but I really really wanted to give you two today. Hope you've enjoyed it!_


	6. Chapter 6

**All The King's Wolves**

A fantasy variation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice

 **Chapter Six**

"s _he smiles too much."_

Mrs. Bennet's sister, Mrs. Phillips, was married to a Mr. Phillips, who had been a clerk to their father and succeeded him in the business that was in Meryton. The village of Longbourn was only one mile from Meryton; a most convenient distance for the young ladies, who were usually tempted thither three or four times a week, to pay their duty to their aunt and to a milliner's shop just over the way. Kitty and Lydia, were particularly frequent in these attentions; a walk to Meryton was necessary to amuse their morning hours and furnish conversation for the evening; and however bare of news the country in general might be, they always contrived to learn some from their aunt. Their visits to Mrs. Phillips were now productive of the most interesting intelligence. Every day added something to their knowledge of the officers' names and connections. But alas they had not been allowed to be made known to the officers themselves. They were now required to have at least one of their older sister in attendance to even leave the house and it was most often Mary. Mary took her duty as chaperon very seriously. Even their Aunt and Uncle were following their papa's strictures. They were not to be introduced to any of the officers. Gossip was to be their only allowed past time.

It might not be for long if Mr. Bennet followed through on his threat of bringing in a governess. A boring old governess probably wouldn't allow them to do anything. At present there was no more mention of it with the exception of not be allowed to attend any of the parties. Lydia secretly believed there would be no governess and by next season their papa would have forgotten all about it but by then it would be too late for her to catch a husband from among the officers. The last month had been an absolute bore with only gossip to sustain her, not to mention all her plans had been laid to ruin. She had not even been allowed to attend the Lucas party even though Maria was to be there. She had heard later that several of the officers attended. She could not believe her bad luck. She could admit that perhaps she had been a little unruly at her last assembly but how was she to know papa was to react so boorishly. Perhaps if papa could see how mature she had become in the last month she might change his mind. She would have to change it quickly if she hoped of having a chance at catching the attention of some handsome officer or other before the end of winter. At present she endeavored along with Kitty not to mention the officer's in front of Papa. Thus made for a very strange sedate conversation at the Bennet breakfast table this morning until a letter arrived for Miss Jane Bennet.

"Well, Jane, who is it from? What is it about? What does he say? Well, Jane, make haste and tell us; make haste, my love."

"It is from Miss Bingley," said Jane, and then read it aloud.

"MY DEAR FRIEND,-

"If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's tete-a-tete between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come as soon as you can on receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers.-Yours ever,

"CAROLINE BINGLEY"

"With the officers!" cried Lydia. "I wonder my aunt did not tell us of that." Lydia had already forgotten her plan, old habits were hard to break.

"Dining out," said Mrs. Bennet, "that is very unlucky."

"Can I have the carriage?" said Jane.

"No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and then you must stay all night."

"That would be a good scheme," said Elizabeth, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home."

"Oh! But the gentlemen will have Mr. Bingley's chaise to go to Meryton, and the Hursts have no horses to theirs."

"I had much rather go in the coach."

"But, my dear, your father cannot spare the horses, I am sure. They are wanted in the farm, Mr. Bennet, are they not?"

"They are wanted in the farm much oftener than I can get them but..."

"See my dear that is the end of we must not upset the working of the estate."

"That is not what I meant, I can spare the carriage for half hour now and half an hour this evening. There will be no need for her to impose by having to spend the night."

"Mr. Bennet, how can you be so tiresome."

"It is alright papa, I do not wish to cause trouble, I have not yet ridden today, my own horse could use the exercise. I'm sure I can arrive before the rain starts and it bound to be over before I return." said Jane

"Well Jane, if you are sure about it, but depend on it, if it is still raining I will send the carriage for you this evening." Mr. Bennet had no intentions of letting his daughters spend the night alone and unprotected from a wolf such as Mr. Darcy.

"Thank-you Papa." Jane beamed as she stood and kissed his cheek. Mrs. Bennet harrumphed and mumble about nobody every listening to her, but no one paid her any mind there by proving her point.

* * *

Jane Bennet sat high on her horse as they trotted slowly down the back lane. The darkened clouds made her uncertain she would be able to arrive dry. She had thought to ride faster but she had hoped to make a better impression than windblown, wet, and smelling of horse. It was a short ride perhaps it would not be so bad. The rolling thunder urged her own as she picked up the pace a small measure. A loud crash from the woods on the side of the lane startled her and her horse. She tried to calm the mare but she remained agitated shifting and stamping the ground. Lily was a steady mare, she had been caught out in plenty of storms and this one had not even started yet. She tried to get Lily to pick up the pace again but she yanked against her reins neighing and huffing. The poor girl's ears flickered wildly. Back and forth as she snorted and huffed. Her tail swished and she started to tremble. Dread filled Jane. She had not sensed him at first in her preoccupation with the oncoming storm but she became fully aware they were not alone. She could not see the wolf but he was there, and it was not a natural. She took in a steadying breath.

"If you are lost, the next town is but a mile down the road." She called out casually as she soothed her horse. Lily eased a little under her touch and calm words. There was a shuffle in the underbrush but no response. She clicked at her horse and urged her on again "Come on Lily we do not want to be late." Her horse opened into a slowly canter easing back into Jane's guided direction. More crashing in the bushes caused her to look back. The sight caught her breath in her throat. She was not in the least bit afraid of wolves, natural or otherwise. She had found she had no reason to be but she was not prepared to let anyone in on her secret just yet. The large menacing black wolf prowling towards her might force her hand. It growled low and stalked closer. Wide piercing yellow eyes glared hungrily. He snarled and snapped his powerful jaws. Jane did something then that she had not done in an age. With all the force she could bare, she whispered a simple word in the ear of her horse.

"Run" The air around her sizzled and cracked. She could feel the power leave her body and the tendrils magic in her veins flowed into the horse, compelling it. The horse careened sharply taking off, flying down the lane picking up speed with every gallop. Jane watched behind, as the wolf shifter lunged and missed. She directed her horse toward Netherfield urging her on even faster. She could not turn back to the safety of Longbourn and besides she knew of only one person nearby who might be able to handle a rogue, Mr. Darcy. Her sidesaddle made it difficult to hold her seat. She leaned in low foregoing the reins and wrapped deep in to Lily's mane. She checked every few paces behind them. She directed off the lane once they reached the open fields, leaping across the fences. Relief filled her, the distance was widening. It was a mile before the wolf could no longer keep pace and eventually the rogue lumbered off giving up the chase. She pushed Lily further though before she felt she might be safe enough to return to the lane towards Netherfield. She tried to ease Lily off but the horse continued its frantic pace. This was always the problem with using this kind of magic. She did not use this sort often, she was not fond of compelling creatures and she had trouble managing it. It made her weak and she did not have much to spare to compel Lily again. Lightening cracked, striking the very field they raced through. Lily turned sharply and reared in panic. Jane could not hold and she was thrown from her saddle. Her head connected with the ground. Darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure this road is faster? I do not have my sisters as an excuse for being late this time." Bingley asked.

"Positive," Darcy huffed." This is but three miles to Longbourn and then only a mile to Meryton. It's at least six miles around the other way."

"Well at least we are using your carriage, the springs are better than mine. This road will need some repairs. However did you find it? That steward had not mentioned how far out the road went. I thought it was merely built for the Tenants, had no idea it reached all the way to Longbourn." The carriage lurched, knocking Bingley and Darcy into each other. It rambled and swerved dangerously before finally stopping. The footman and driver were shouting at one another. Darcy clambered out first. They were trying to corral a frightened mare. She bucked up dangerously.

"Steady men, take care." Cautioned Darcy, he would not have his men injured for a runaway horse."

"It bolted right in to us sirs. It came straight at us even when I moved out the way." Spoke the carriage driver.

"Sir I believe it's been magiced." His footman whispered low for Darcy's ears only. He was a young wolf Darcy had taken in at Pemberley two years ago.

"I believe you are right." Replied Darcy as he eyed the frantic horse. It paced back and forth on the lane blocking their way stamping in agitation, huffing through wide nostrils. Her eyes glowed an eerie greyish blue. Darcy could sense the unnatural energy buzzing around her. She didn't not really appear dangerous but...

"Stay back men." Darcy edged forward towards the mare.

"Darcy is that wise?" Cautioned Bingley from where he stood on the carriage step attempting to remain undercover as a light mist was already falling. Darcy ignored him focused on easing toward the mare. Communing with animals was not so very uncommon among wolves, and Darcy himself had trained in it since he was a boy. It was difficult to bond with animals that felt a connection to their own master though. It was interesting that she bore a side saddle. As a lady's mount perhaps the mare had not been bespelled by its rider. But then again perhaps it had. Once upon a time he had not thought it possible, but now he knew better. He tapped into just a little of his own power sending a warmth to ease the frightened creature. She stopped pacing and seemed to stare directly at him. He did not push the magic further, the mare had clearly already beyond it's limits. Darcy slowly walked up to her. She gave a sort of whine. He patted her mane and rubbed her softly down her neck. She nudged him impatiently.

"You wanted our attention, did you not?" Darcy soothed. She swayed her head back. "What a clever girl, where is your lady rider." Darcy asked and the horse neighed. A familiar scent reached his. He had been in company often enough to be sure it was hers. He soothed the horse for a while longer until the glow from the horse's eyes faded back to a rich deep brown. The panic was over and the horse's head dropped sniffed at the grass and began to nibble as if nothing had been wrong at all.

"Bingley was not Miss Bennet to dine with your sisters. The horse is hers, or at least she was the most recent rider. She may have been thrown."

"Jane!" Bingley cried as he hopped down and rushed over to him. Darcy ignored the impropriety of using the women's first name.

"We'll need to hurry and find her. The storm is about to hit." Explained Darcy patiently as his friend seemed clam up in a panic.

"Right of course, where do we start?" Bingley replied as he attempted to gain his composure.

"Take Miss Bennet's horse back to Longbourn, inform Mr. Bennet, perhaps see if she has arrived home safely. Then meet me back at Netherfield. If I find Miss Bennet I will bring her there." Darcy led the horse to the footman to tie behind the carriage. Before walking to the edge of the lane looking out over the fields.

"Should I not come along?" Bingley asked.

"You could not keep up." Darcy then immediately dropped into a wolf. Gone was the man and huge grey and white wolf rippled it place, the blue eyes larger than his human form blazed back at Bingley a moment before darting off nose to the ground.

"Right, leave the human behind," Bingley pouted momentarily before remembering the serious of the situation. He had seen it several hundred times and Darcy's shifts always stunned him. He watched for a long moment. A little angry, and annoyed he had acquiesced so easily. He was not foolish though, he knew Darcy could track faster without his lagging behind. It rankled that another man would rescue her but her safety was more important and he trusted Darcy. If anyone could find her it would be him. He would do as he was told, inform Mr. Bennet and offer his assistance in whatever care his Jane needed when she was found. Perhaps she was already back safe at Longbourn or even Netherfield.

"Ready Sir."

"Right then, let us hurry."

* * *

Darcy followed the trail back easily enough. There were numerous reasons for why he had not allowed Bingley to follow along, and for more than just the speed at which he could track as a wolf. The first being, he knew of more than one rider that had not survived a fall from a horse. He did not think Bingley could truly bare to be the one to find her in such a state. His friend was too soft of heart, it would haunt him for the rest of his life. The second being he was not positive what he was to find was entirely human. An injured shifter was not a rational shifter. He felt it necessary to guard the ladies secret from all, even Bingley, until she made her wishes known on the matter. The rain was getting worse and making it more difficult to follow the scent. He had trekked about a mile before spotting a lump of fabric across a field. He bounded over. It was Miss Jane Bennet. She was human at least for the moment. He shifted quickly before approaching. She did not smell of wolf. Then again neither did his sister when she was human.

"Miss Bennet?" He called to her. She did not stir. The rain had already soaked her through and he worried how long she had been out here. She seemed so still. He leaned down quickly yanking off his glove pressed his fingers to her neck. Relief filled him. Her pulse was strong. Her skin was even warm despite the rain. Still her breathing was quite shallow. He could smell blood. With no evident blood on her person he checked the most likely culprit by carefully removing her bonnet. There was wide gash above her left temple, he whipped out his handkerchief to stem the bleeding, cradling her head carefully. It seemed her bonnet had helped some, as the blood was not flowing that easily. She moaned at the pressure. Her eyes starting to flutter as she finally began to move again.

"Easy Miss Bennet, You've had quite a fall." He soothed as she tried shift away from the pressure against her head. Her eye popped open, grey blue eyes unnaturally bright with a white eerie glow. He had been right. Magic always resembled its owner in one form or another. She eyes shifted in a panic. "It's alright Miss Bennet, try to stay calm, you have nothing to fear from me." On some level he was relieved for whatever her injuries she would heal quickly as a wolf, on another level he readied to jump away in case she shifted suddenly. He had made that mistake once before. She focused on Mr. Darcy, and her tension eased as she finally recognized him, the glow faded along with it.

"Mr. Darcy?" She seemed to question his presence not his Identity. "My horse!" She said suddenly and then attempted to sit up.

"Slowly Miss Bennet." Darcy cautioned as he pressured her to stay put. "I'm not sure of the extent of your injuries but you have a wound on your head. It is still bleeding."

"You don't understand. My horse…"

"Yes your horse charged at our carriage, Mr. Bingley and I were on our way to Meryton. He has taken her back to your estate. She is unharmed and in good hands"

"Mr. Bingley?" She questioned as she still seemed to be in a daze. "Is he alright?"Her voice faltered with concern.

"Yes, he is fine. We had best get you to Netherfield, he will meet us there and I'm sure he will bring your father. Please allow me to carry you. Are you in pain anywhere else?"

"No I feel fine, my head does not even hurt." She took hold of the handkerchief he was still holding to her head. "I'm sure I can walk." The blood had indeed stopped. Darcy was not surprised now that he knew. He let her take the cloth and helped her sit up. Jane looked down at the bloody cloth and gasped. She quickly pressed her other hand two her temple. She winced slightly, "Well I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks, once it's cleaned up it will probably be nothing, even small head wounds bleed terribly." She rambled. She moved to stand and tried to cover as she ran a finger along the wound but Darcy caught sight of the motion and knew immediately what she had done as his sharp eyes watched skin rapidly knit together. Well now how was he supposed to explain all this blood to the Bingleys. It had soaked through most of her hair. It was a rather horrifying sight and there really was no hiding it.

"Ah Miss Bennet?" He cautioned, he had not even planned to call her out, her secret was her own after all he knew what a burden such a secret was to bare, "You should probably not heal that cut entirely or…"

"Right I had not thought about how we would explain all this blood. Is it so very bad?" She answered without missing a beat, saying nothing of Mr. Darcy's understanding of magic. She stared him straight in the eye her usual soft smile in place.

"Well yes, it seems to stand out quite a lot in blonde colored hair. I'm not sure you would want anyone to make such assumptions as it is well known wolves can heal. You have no marker so it could not be another wolf that healed you as we can only heal our mates. As it stands everything is easily explained. The starting storm, a panicked horse, no one would ask questions. You understand of course." Darcy explained.

"I suppose you are right." Jane acknowledged. "But as to what happened you should know we were chased down by what I believe might have been a rogue shifter." She trembled as she spoke the words. "I had to compel Lily so we could get away." She added cautiously.

"Lily is your horse?" Darcy asked and she nodded. "And you are sure the wolf was not a natural?"

"Yes. My sense of smell is not quite so strong when I am human. I'm afraid it is only dependable in close quarters but his wolf was larger than my own and I could sense him. There was a dark magic about him." She answered quietly. Darcy could see her fear was genuine, and he did not doubt her.

"Can you describe him?"

"Black. Yellow eyes." She seemed dazed by the memory. Darcy heart lurched. Black wolves were common enough but he knew of one that was certainly capable of chasing down a lady.

"I will look into it. Now Miss Bennet, we really should be going, despite your advantages you are still currently bleeding." He would not discuss it with Miss Bennet but he would see to it that Mr. Bennet was warned. "Are you truly alright to walk?" He asked again.

"Perfectly sir." She smile again and Darcy could see why Bingley was so attached. She carried herself with grace and serenity. He could feel her kindness as though it were a wave that surrounded her. With her magic perhaps it did. Bingley would be please when he told him, that he was the first thing she asked about. Perhaps he wouldn't mention the concern for her horse. He offered her his arm and they made their way to Netherfield. They walked someway before either of them spoke. When they were insight of the house, Darcy felt he ought to explain.

"Miss Bennet?" He inquired to seek her attention she nodded her assent. "My sister, Georgiana, she is sixteen, we have only recently discovered she much the same as you." Jane nodded in understanding

"I was sixteen myself the first time I was able to shift."

"Can I assume from the general consensus of Herfordshire, that no one else knows?"

"Yes. Not even my father knows. It's my understanding I do not scent as a wolf when I am human. I can scent all of you, but no other wolf has ever noticed me."

"Yes I would say this is accurate, it is the same with my sister, though the scent of your wolf carries a scent that is similar to you." Jane was surprised, she had not known this.

"I now realize you are the other wolf guarding the boundary of your father's estate. Your father's scent was obvious to me, and I could scent another wolf that seemed familiar that I could not place. I now can tell that it is you." Jane hummed inconsideration

"It is a wonder my father has not discovered me."

"The scent of a wolf makes it different enough, it feels more like a wolf that has possibly spent significant amounts around you. He also does not suppose it possible, I had not and being so new to the discovery I did not expect to meet another lady wolf so soon. Why have you not told him?"

"Instinct I think, I will admit I have felt compelled to tell no one. Perhaps I could have told my father if I was sure my mother would not find out. I do not believe she would be able to keep the secret however much she might wished to. I well aware I would not be welcomed among the wolves of the realm. I feel it I would very likely be seen as a threat or even and abomination."

"You would be right. It is why we are hiding Georgiana. It is only my cousin and I that know. I share legal guardianship over Georgiana with him. I have complete faith in him but no one else."

"Not even Mr. Bingley." She asked. Darcy smiled at the turn in her question.

"There is no truer friendship then Bingley's. If he had been a wolf perhaps I might have considered it but as it stands it is a secret that is a great burden to bare. I do not think it fair to lay such a thing at his feet."

"Perhaps you are right, would you reconsider in the future if Mr. Bingley's circumstances were to change?" Darcy could only chuckle at the vague direction of the conversation still being entirely obvious.

"Yes Miss Bennet, once my friend has need of greater understanding in that corner, I will be happy to explain and support you both."

"Do you think Mr. Bingley will approve of me like this?" There was so much vulnerability in her words. Darcy's heart softened.

"I believe I do, In fact I think he would be delighted. And I know once he has cause for it, he can certainly be trusted. As it stands since he has no investment in the matter it's safer he remains in the dark on it." He smiled at her. She sighed in deep relief. Darcy wondered for the first time if perhaps Mr. Bingley was the mate of Miss Bennet's wolf. He course had no way of knowing if lady wolves followed the same convention but he would have to assume so as everything else about their magic appeared the same. Besides, having come to understand Miss Bennet better, and assured that she did care deeply for his friend, he did not think there were two people more suited to each other than Bingley and Miss Jane Bennet. He would not pry though. Her search for her mate was her own, if Bingley was not her mate but she chose his friend anyways that was her business alone. He wanted to give her one more assurance before they reached the house.

"Even though I have mentioned my sister, the risk of me knowing your secret is entirely on your side. Know that I will treat your secret with the utmost respect and upon my honor I will not divulge it to anyone outside of your direction."

"Thank you very much Mr. Darcy, perhaps in time I can meet with you sister." Jane offered.

"She will greatly appreciate it, I will wait for your word when you are ready."

"Mr. Darcy?" Jane questioned as their neared the back entrance. "I believe my arrival in this condition will cause quite a stir, and there is the matter of me arriving alone with you. While I fear no pressure from my father in light of the circumstances, but I am not sure how the Netherfield household will respond. Perhaps I should enter alone, if you have another way of taking yourself inside." The idea of leaving an injured lady alone did not suit him at all but Jane continued before he could argue.

"You and I both know I am not truly injured I will be fine. We later explain to my father in private if your honor deems it necessary." He considered and scrutinized her appearance. It was difficult as they were both wet. It had been mostly a drizzle but after the long walk their were significantly drenched. It had even managed to wash some of the blood away. It was still a shocking amount. He had a feeling Miss Bingley might decide to faint at the sight of it. He finally acquiesced.

"I will use the servant's entrance. It's just on the either side of walkway." Darcy replied.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Darcy." She released his arm and curtseyed. He bowed respectively and headed for the servants entrance. He decided to watch from around the corner of the doorway. He could spy her easily enough without being seen. Jane walked up to a glass paneled door for one of the drawing rooms and knocked. She suddenly dropped to the ground before the door was open, and Darcy panicked. Before he could move the door wrenched open and he could hear Bingley shouting.

"Miss Bennet!"

"Bring her inside son." Came a shout from who Darcy could recognize as Mr. Bennet. Darcy watched Bingley lift Miss Bennet and carry her into the house. She would be in good hands between both men. He hoped it was only the fatigue, she would have certainly expended tremendous energy compelling her horse and with also attempting to heal herself. It had also been at least a miles walk to the house in the rain. He had seen it often enough, he hoped her natural wolf healing would take over for anything else. It was a struggle with fearing for the lady, and knowing she would certainly recover as wolves always did. He finally made his way inside. He found he liked Miss Bennet very much. He would ensure Bingley would be well equipped to protect her when it became necessary. He occurred to him then that he could be certain Miss Bennet was definitively not his mate. He had not even considered her but he guessed it was entirely possible with her heritage if she had not been a wolf. He doubted fate would allow two wolves to be mates at the necessity of ensuring the continuation of the species. While not positive on this knowledge he had checked her pulse with his own bare hands with no reaction. He did realized though that Miss Bennet would make a admirable sister to Georgiana and him. Disappointingly this was still not a forgone conclusion if Miss Elizabeth was not his mate. A powerful ache centered in his chest. He no longer liked to think of the possibility that she was not. Perhaps when he spoke to Mr. Bennet about what had happened to Miss Bennet and of the wolf that chased her, he might also have a chance to discuss Miss Elizabeth. It might be possible to know before the day was out. The thought put a quick in his step. He would soon have his mate.

* * *

 _AN: How's that for you, bet you weren't expecting that. Well maybe you did, my sister guessed about Georgiana. I'm dying to know what all of you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

**All The King's Wolves**

A fantasy variation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice

 **Chapter Seven**

 _"There is a stubbornness about me that can never bear to be frightened at the will of others."_

Mr. Darcy rushed his way back downstairs after changing into dry attire. There was no one to be found, but a great hustle about of the servants. A footman informed him Miss Bennet had been taken upstairs and the apothecary called, she was attended by both Mr. Bingley and her father. Miss Bingley had taken to her rooms after a faint, attended by Mrs. Hurst, but Mr. Hurst could be found in the billiards room. Dary chose to make his way upstairs. It was easy enough to find but came upon Mr. Bennet and Mr. Bingley in an argument.

"How can you defend him, she says a wolf attacked her." Growled Mr. Bennet.

"Did she not say the wolf chased her before she lost her horse, Mr. Bennet. I will remind you Mr. Darcy was with me in the carriage when we intercepted it. Darcy is not the sort of man, wolf or otherwise, to attack another person. He risked himself not only to calm that beast but then also to find Miss Bennet in the midst of a storm. Not to mention she stated it was a solid black wolf. While Darcy's wolf has some dark coloring he is mostly white, a far cry from being described as black at all." It was the most cool Darcy had ever heard Bingley talk to anyone. He greatly appreciated the defense of his friend. He hoped Mr. Bennet would believe him once he explained the situation.

"Mr. Bennet please if I may." Darcy interrupted. Mr. Bennet looked chagrined enough to be discussing the man himself within his hearing but still glared at Mr. Darcy. "I understand that you do not know my character. I have no doubt Miss Bennet will corroborate my explanation when she is able. I did track down your daughter in wolf form when I discovered her I shifted immediately. She was unconscious but roused easily. She did not wish for me to convey her to the house and chose to walk herself. Except for the cut on her head that had already stopped bleeding, she was of sound mind and seemed perfectly able. I could not very well impose myself on her and go against her wishes. She asked me to enter the house another way so we would not be seen arriving together as she was not comfortable with the possibility of even a slight mistaken assumption could be made. I felt it was safe enough to grant her request as I watched her from the servant's entrance, and would have seen to her immediately if Mr. Bingley had not been right there to help her. As to the black wolf, she explained she was chased and that she feared he was a rogue. She thought him too big to be a natural. Black wolf with yellow eyes is how she described him. I will shift so you can see my wolf if you deem it necessary."

Mr. Bennet huffed. "I will discuss it with Jane when she is able."

"Mr. Bennet, if you have a rogue shifter wondering your lands it would be wise to take action immediately." Darcy cautioned. Mr. Bennet nodded stiffly and walked back into his daughter's room. When they were left alone Darcy made his way about apologizing to Mr. Bingley.

"I am truly sorry I left her alone. I had thought her well enough that she would not faint. Is she alright?"

"Yes, well she was in out of consciousness at first, but she seems recovered now. The wound is not serious. Very small, a nick really, but you know how head wounds are. I am suspecting it to be because of the amount of blood loss. I have no trouble admitting I was terrified."

"Again I am sorry."

"Think nothing of it, I can not fault you for giving into the request of a lady. Mr. Bennet on the hand…" Bingley tapered off.

"Yes, I had not considered he would accuse me."

"Why is he so determined not to trust you."

"I imagine for the very same fact that Miss Bennet was chased down and very nearly killed by what was likely rogue shifter. He has much that is very precious to protect and the danger has just proven it is all too real to risk trusting an unknown such as me."

"Well, it is good of you to be so understanding, even when he will not give you the same consideration."

Mr. Bennet reappeared shortly after, "Well Mr. Darcy, my daughter has determined I must apologize. She is certain you are not her attacker. She believes you have done her a great service and wishes me to relay her thanks."

"You may tell her no thanks is necessary, I wish her a speedy recovery."

"Of course, I shall return to Jane, please send Mr. Jones directly when he arrives." He turned back into the room without another word. Bingley stared at the door longingly.

"Come, Bingley, Miss Bennet will be well cared for with her father, the Mr. Jones is the Apothecary I assume?" Bingley nodded and turned to follow his friend back downstairs. "Miss Bennet walked a mile without a single complaint, I am sure she has no other injuries. She is most likely in need of rest."Darcy encouraged. But Bingley did not look convinced. "You could see to make her stay more comfortable. If you know her favorite dish your cook might prepare it for her." Bingley brightened at the thought

"Excellent idea, I know just the thing, I will head there straight away. She is fond of strawberry tarts as well, I wonder if we have any strawberries available." He replied picking up his pace with new purpose. Darcy sighed in relief at his success. He was pleased Bingley showed such concern for Miss Bennet. The lady deserved to have their attachment taken in all seriousness. He would encourage Bingley as best he could to pursue a formal courtship once Miss Bennet was well. They had known each other long enough, and Bingley's attentions had been so singular. Her family should at least be expecting it in the near future. If Jane and Bingley were courting, he was sure he could count on both of their support to finally approach Mr. Bennet about Miss Elizabeth.

Mr. Jones prescribed rest to Miss Bennet and stating she should be watched carefully, especially for any fever that may develop. He advised that one of her sisters should come and stay with her to be assured no more serious symptoms appeared. They could not risk moving her. Head injuries could be tricky. She would have to impose on Netherfield for a few days. He wanted to be assured of her recovering before allowing a return to regular activities. Bed rest for three days minimum to avoid further fainting spells, and possible re-injury. Mr. Bingley was more than happy to oblige. With the quiet assurances of his daughter, Mr. Bennet finally agreed to return to Longbourn and send Miss Elizabeth the following morning.

* * *

The next day when a carriage with both Miss Bennets' belonging arrived without Miss Elizabeth, there was great cause for concern. Before much of a fuss could be made the lady herself was brought into the breakfast room. Halfway to Netherfield Elizabeth decided to forgo the carriage and continued her walk alone, crossing field after field, jumping over stiles and springing over puddles with exuberance, and finding herself at last within view of the house, with a muddy hem, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise.

She was shown into the breakfast-parlour, where all but Jane were assembled, and where her appearance created a great deal of surprise. That she should have walked a mile so early in the day, in such dirty weather, and by herself, was almost incredible to Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley; and Elizabeth was convinced that they held her in contempt for it. She was received, however, very politely by them; and in their brother's manners there was something better than politeness; there were good humor and kindness. Mr. Darcy said very little, his face as stony as ever. While she thought he only sought to criticize, such attempts she always enjoyed foiling, she had no way of knowing Mr. Darcy was in fact quite bewildered at her presence.

He decided almost the instance before her appearance that he must go out and search for her. When the Bennet carriage driver had explained she decided to walk, he nearly leapt to action that very moment. Cooler heads prevailed, as he did not want to appear suspicious. He would not reveal Miss Elizabeth was his mate until he was sure himself. It could not be fair to expose her to such scrutiny until it was certain. He was more than aware of how much interest his mate would draw from the ton. Miss Bingley would be chief in line to criticize of that he was certain. He was well aware she had hoped it was her. He would protect Miss Elizabeth as best he could when it became public knowledge, but for now, he would protect her best by keeping it a secret. He decided to at least give her till the end of breakfast before he made out to look for her when he could then give the excuse of desiring a morning walk. While he may have eaten faster than polite, he was disturbed she had not appeared by the time he had finished. He was frustrated by the lack of care that was given to her safety. At her appearance, he was instantly torn between her stunning wild beauty and the fear that still clenched in his gut. It was some time before he was calm enough to make conversation again but then find himself lost in daydreams about her bright eyes, rosy cheeks, and those wild curls escaping their pins.

Her inquiries after her sister were not very favorably answered. Miss Bennet had slept ill, and though up, had become very sore from the fall and developed a fever overnight. She had not been well enough to leave her room. Elizabeth was glad to be taken to her immediately. Jane was delighted at her appearance. She was not equal, however, to much conversation, and when Miss Bingley left them together, could attempt little besides expressions of gratitude for the extraordinary kindness she was treated with. Elizabeth silently attended her.

When breakfast was over they were joined by the sisters, and Elizabeth began to like them herself when she saw how much affection and solicitude they showed for Jane. The apothecary came as he was called for again, and having examined his patient, said, the aches were normal, not too serious considering the circumstance and that she had caught a violent cold, mostly likely from being caught out in the foul weather for so long. Neither conditions he found to be serious on their own but he feared the cold would hamper her healing from the fall and vice versa. He advised they must endeavor to get the better of it; bed rest two days more than the previous three, and promised her some draughts. The advice was followed readily, for the feverish symptoms increased, and her head ached acutely. Elizabeth did not quit her room for a moment; nor were the other ladies often absent; the gentlemen being out, they had, in fact, nothing to do elsewhere.

* * *

Mr. Darcy persuaded Bingley to survey the boundary, with the possibility of tracking down evidence of a rogue wolf, natural or otherwise. With Miss Elizabeth determined to walk the land, he would ensure it was well guarded. He would advise Bingley to spare a few armed footmen. He wondered at her father not explaining the risks to her. Surely if she knew she would not have been out walking about on her own. There was very little to be found with the overnight rains having washed away the scent of any sort of trail. He tried to trace back from the spot he found Miss Bennet with no luck. They checked the boundary all they way down to the road to Longbourn where they found men from Mr. Bennet doing the same. Mr. Bingley was able to confirm that they had also been unable to find a trail or tracks. Darcy was at least please Mr. Bennet was taking this seriously. At this, they made their way back to Netherfield. Darcy did not doubt Miss Bennet's word. It was only frustrating that he could not confirm whether the wolf had been his old friend Wickham. It was difficult with the regiment in Meryton, there could be any number of wolves with similar coloring to Wickham. Still, he advised Bingley to send guards to patrol the lane at the very least. Mr. Bingley was happy to do anything that would keep Jane safe and easily agreed with the plan.

That afternoon while Darcy was hiding in the Library from a particular hostess, a more welcomed interruption found him. He had been sitting in the high back chairs at the fireplace and made no move to make his presence known when the door opened. He kept quiet and hoped to remain unnoticed while the person shuffled about the shelves. That was until he heard the rye laughter of Miss Elizabeth.

"Oh, how can they have they have the first and third and not the second, and here I thought this library was supposed to be the finest in the country."

Mr. Darcy's heart caught as he listened to her.

"I should have packed better." She sighed wistfully to herself. Mr. Darcy found himself speaking without thinking.

"Perhaps I might be of assistance." He stood from behind the chair causing Miss Elizabeth to jump back. She looked absolutely terrified. Her expression did not even ease as she recognized him. He did not like it.

"Oh good heavens, Mr. Darcy, you scared me to death."Her back pressed against the wall of shelves as she inched away from him. Her glove covered hands flexed nervously over the one book she held. He watched her eyes dart over to the open library door. She took a slight step closer to it and looked ready to flee at a moment's notice, as though he might attack any second. It hurt to see such fear directed at him, and from her of all people. But there was no telling what her father had said of him or other wolves in general. If the man had made them all out to be monsters he would have damage to repair. Another thought was even harder to stomach. She may have good reason to fear if a rogue had attacked like her own sister or even his. He liked that even less, and this skittish state did not suit such a bold and confident woman. He was at a loss on how to remedy the situation. He had not much experience in comforting women. He had found her elder sister much easier to converse with and now he felt tongue-tied. Suddenly she giggled, and he was even more surprised.

"I am sorry Mr. Darcy but now it appears as if I have frightened you." She was smirking at him.

"Not at all." He scoffed

"I beg to differ you are pale as a ghost, but I promise I do not bite" She smiled as she seemed to stifled another giggle at her own pun. He was amazed that she would joke about such things with a wolf and found he could not resist.

"I'm not sure I believe you." He teased finally smiling at her.

"I assure you, Mr. Darcy, I have not bitten a single soul in nearly a fortnight." She carried on and he actually burst out in laughter. Elizabeth was amazed at the sight. Darcy's whole face transformed when he laughed. What man deserved to be so handsome? The number of flips her heart stuttered left her feeling ridiculously dizzy. "Come now, Mr. Darcy, are you sure you are allowed to laugh?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He chuckled again

"After having met in company several times now, I was certain the Prince Regent himself must have banned you from the practice for I had not even seen a single smile for our whole acquaintance." She explained in all seriousness but Darcy could see the twitch of a smile on her lips.

"Well if you keep my secret I shall certainly keep yours."

"but I have no secrets, sir." She said

"I had not realized all of England knew of your penchant for biting." He replied

"If you remember correctly I said I do not bite." She said.

"I believe the poor soul from less than a fortnight ago would beg to differ." He said.

"You have me there Mr. Darcy, I find your terms acceptable. I will not tell a soul I have seen you smile and you shall tell no one of my less than desirable habits." She laughed and Darcy could only follow suit. He could not keep out the joy creeping in his heart. He did not want to.

"I had best return to Jane, she will be wondering where I am, I only came down for a book to read to her." She had started to head toward to door but Darcy stepped forward.

"Perhaps I can help, I have spent much time in here. I've become quite familiar with it."

"I have my book for Jane, and had only hoped to find one in particular for myself when she was asleep."

"If we can not find it now perhaps I can find it later and have it sent to you."

"Ah well…" She blushed, leaving Darcy to only wonder at the subject of the book. She finally answered him "It's an early Anglo wolf tome, The Ulfric History, the second volume, I have already read the first at home and had not had a chance to read the second." Now it was Darcy turn to be blush. He pondered for a moment. He had found that very book only this afternoon and knew from having copies of his own at Pemberley this volume contained details on the early mating ceremonies. Graphic details. He had been surprised to come across it as he had not been searching for it and had not thought Netherfield would carry such ancient wolf tomes. With recent events found he could not pass up the opportunity to study it. It was currently sitting beside his chair with a few other wolf tomes he had discovered. He could understand her curiosity but was certain she must not know what it contained. The first volume was after all only a political history. The second was certainly not meant for a Lady's perusal. He found great embarrassment in it himself but he did not want to be left lacking on the important details of mates. Certainly, she only missed understood what type of book she was looking for. Well he could not lie about it, he abhorred deceit, and he also did not want to offend by suggesting she would even want to read such a book. Perhaps he could simply suggest a better book. After a while when he said nothing, she tried to brush it off.

"It is alright if you have not heard of it, I believe it is a very old and rare book, I was surprised to find the first volume here and had only hoped to have the second. It is quite possible Netherfields copy did not survive the centuries." Darcy felt instant relief and jumped at the opening.

"Perhaps I can recommend another, I know I spotted a few other wolf anthologies." He walked over to the shelves where he had seen the same wolf history primars he had used at school. The content was selected for school age boys and if he remembered correctly was perfectly appropriate for a lady. In fact, it might be a good idea to have his copies from the London house sent to Georgiana. They would be an excellent starting point for her with all that had happened. "Here they are, they are not as all inclusive as the original texts but I have read them and I believe they are fairly comprehensive." Mr. Darcy pulled all seven books off the shelves and offered them to her. She laughed. He was confused until she explained.

"Mr. Darcy I don't believe I need so many, nor could I carry those up the stairs." The books were rather large.

"Ah, of course, perhaps just the first two then, and you will know where the rest are at should you need them." He put the other five back on the shelf and offered her the other two.

"Thank- you." She replied accepting them and began to peruse the first few pages of the the top one.

"I would love to hear your opinion of them, I am thinking of suggesting the same ones to my younger sister as she also has an interest in the subject." He smiled hopefully, though more for wanting an opportunity to speak with her again.

"I would be pleased to," Elizabeth answered. "I had best return, now, thank you for your assistance."

"Of course, It was my pleasure, Miss Elizabeth." With a respective bow and curtsy, she was walking away from him. He did not want her to go but he would not keep her from her sister. His smile had already fallen when she turned back to face him at the door.

"You know Mr. Darcy, perhaps you should spite the Prince Regent and smile more anyways." Her voice was soft and she flushed, biting her lip nervously. His eyes we immediately are drawn to her mouth, a thrill of desire shooting through him for the beguiling woman.

"And why would you say that?" His voice coming out huskier than he intended.

"Hope you have pleasant rest of the afternoon Mr. Darcy." She said instead, and she left.

* * *

 _AN: Today was not kind to me, but I finally got this chapter up. Honestly, it probably needs more editing and I may rewrite this last scene entirely. I had planned to add another scene but I will just put in the next chapter. Hope your enjoy the first real conversation with E and D. Until Next Time._


	8. Chapter 8

**All The King's Wolves**

A fantasy variation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice

 **Chapter Eight**

 _"Six inches deep in mud"_

At half-past six Elizabeth was summoned to dinner. She found herself with less dread on the event than before. She had been distracted all afternoon since the library. She could hardly believe what had happened herself. She had made Mr. Darcy laugh. That man should do a great deal more smiling. It suited him. Though she might be in grave danger if he did. She had decided there was none more handsome than Mr. Darcy when he smiled. It was hard to remember he was a wolf. The surly dower Mr. Darcy suited her notion of wolves from town, but this new Mr. Darcy was something else. Curiosity burned deep as it always did when she got her hands on some sort of mysteriousness. She had so little exposure to wolves, she craved to know more about them, and Mr. Darcy was proving a very interesting study. Her fears of wolves had diminished quite a bit since Mr. Darcy entrance to the neighborhood. He had been rude in all his silent censure to be sure but he had not imposed on anyone at all either. And now here he was perfectly polite and even charming. She felt guilty for thinking so much of Mr. Darcy when her poor sister lay ill in bed. Her fever had worsened and Elizabeth had no desire to leave her. Still, for Jane's sake, she could not be rude to their hosts.

Elizabeth discovered the Bingley sisters' affection ended when out of Jane's presence. They, of course, inquired after Jane's condition. When she gave them her answer that Jane was by no means better. The sisters repeated three or four times how much they were grieved, how shocking it was to have a bad cold, and how excessively they disliked being ill themselves; and then thought no more of the matter. Their indifference towards Jane when not immediately before her restored Elizabeth to the enjoyment of all her former dislike. Mr. Hurst was entirely engrossed in his supper, so she did not attempt to disturb the man. She found herself strangely pleased at the inordinate amount worry Mr. Bingley displayed. He offered several times to call for Mr. Jones again. Elizabeth had to assure him that she would if Jane was not better by morning. But more often than not she found her eyes resting on Mr. Darcy. He had greeted her quite cordially. His face was not open as it was this afternoon. But perhaps hers would not be either is Miss Bingley were to shower such attention on her. The lady was rather excellent at monopolizing a man's conversation. Her curiosity was too great and she found herself studying, as discretely as possible, every nuance of Mr. Darcy's behavior.

Mr. Darcy could feel whenever Miss Elizabeth's eyes rested on him, which had been much of the evening. He was entirely too pleased with himself that he had gained her interest. Though she made very little effort to converse. He was also doing his best not to call too much attention to her yet as he had promised himself this morning. She was beautiful in pale pink dinner dress but he had liked her better in the blue morning dress, muddy hem and all. His wolf had wanted to give chase when she left him in the library. He had spent several minutes composing himself, willing himself not to follow her through the door. To take her hand, and remove those gloves she was never without. To kiss the back of one and bestow the mating mark. He was never more certain that she was his mate. He hungered for her. What he did not like was the fear she had displayed this afternoon. He could only thank his good fortune that Miss Bennet could not leave for another five days at the earliest. He desired to check on Miss Bennet himself to ensure she would recover but all the same, the ladies illness afforded him an opportunity to spend time with her sister Miss Elizabeth. Though he would have to find someway to do it without Miss Bingley hovering.

When dinner was over, Elizabeth returned directly to Jane, and Miss Bingley began abusing her as soon as she was out of the room. Her manners were pronounced to be very bad indeed, a mixture of pride and impertinence; she had no conversation, no style, no beauty. Mrs. Hurst thought the same and added:

"She has nothing, in short, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild."

"She did, indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to walk when one could have a carriage! Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair, so untidy, so blowsy!"

"Yes, and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it not doing its office."

"Your picture may be very exact, Louisa," said Bingley; "but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Elizabeth Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice."

"You observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure," said Miss Bingley. Mr. Darcy gave no answer. He did not trust his tongue if Miss Bingley was going to continue to abuse Miss Elizabeth. Much to his ire Miss Bingley chose to take his silence as agreement

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum."

"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," said Bingley.

"Whatever do you mean Charles? Her carriage arrived before she did, it proved very unnecessary." She scoffed, and then half whispered to her favorite guest, "I am afraid, Mr. Darcy, that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," he replied; "they were brightened by the exercise." A short pause followed this speech, and Mrs. Hurst began again:

"I have an excessive regard for Miss Jane Bennet, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But with such a father and mother, and such low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it."

"I think I have heard you say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton."

"Yes; and they have another, who lives somewhere near Cheapside."

"That is capital," added her sister, and they both laughed heartily.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside," cried Bingley, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world," Mr. Hurst added.

To his brother-in-law's speech, Bingley made no answer; but his sisters gave it their hearty assent, and indulged their mirth for some time at the expense of their dear friend's vulgar relations.

With a renewal of tenderness, however, they returned to Jane's room on leaving the dining-parlour and sat with her till summoned to coffee. She was still very poorly, and Elizabeth would not quit her at all, till late in the evening, when she had the comfort of seeing her sleep, and when it seemed to her rather right than pleasant that she should go downstairs herself. On entering the drawing-room she found the whole party at cards and was immediately invited to join them, but suspecting them to be playing high she declined it. Making her sister the excuse, said she would amuse herself for the short time she could stay below with the book she had brought down. Mr. Hurst looked at her with astonishment.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said he; "that is rather singular."

"Miss Eliza Bennet," said Miss Bingley, "despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else."

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure," cried Elizabeth; "I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things."

"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure," said Bingley; "and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well."

Elizabeth thanked him from her heart and sat down with the first of the Wolf anthology Mr. Darcy had found for her. Mr. Bingley immediately offered to fetch her others all that his library afforded.

"I'm afraid all we have is what was already at Netherfield, I not yet even added any of my own. I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into."

Elizabeth assured him that she could suit herself perfectly with the one she had.

"I am astonished," said Miss Bingley, "that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!"

"It ought to be good," he replied, "it has been the work of many generations." He was quite pleased Miss Elizabeth was reading his quarry.

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books."

"I simply cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these." His tone was light and Miss Elizabeth caught the smirk he threw to Mr. Bingley. So the man was capable of teasing. Mr. Bingley merely smiled broadly at his friend clearly not offended. She was beginning to feel that perhaps Mr. Darcy personality was not so different from her father's. She had not seen any behavior resembling what she expected in wolves of the ton, perhaps he was also not close to his wolf like her father.

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Charles, when you build your house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley."

"I wish it may."

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighborhood and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire."

"With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Darcy will sell it."

"I am talking of possibilities, Charles."

"Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."

Elizabeth was so much caught with what passed she found it difficult to focus on the text at hand.

"Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?" said Miss Bingley continued; "will she be as tall as I am?"

"I think she will. She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller." His tone did not seem welcoming to the inquiry. Elizabeth didn't know what to make of that and was left to wonder if Darcy found something lacking in her size if his much younger sister could be taller. But when his eyes alighted on her she was astonished by his gaze softening and a slight uptick of his lips, but his expression fell to a stoney neutral again as Miss Bingley continued.

"How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite."

"It is amazing to me," said Bingley, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Charles, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"I believe the word is applied too liberally said Darcy, "I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen, that are truly accomplished."

"Nor I to be sure," Miss Bingley agreed.

"Then," observed Elizabeth, "you must comprehend a great deal in the idea." She snapped her book shut, he had her attention. He brought his gaze to her.

"Yes, I do." He replied. She had a mischievous smirk, and he suddenly felt pleased to have engaged her attention. But what would she say next? She had a way of surprising him like no other lady. Miss Bingley, his faithful self-placed assistant continued to droll on.

"Oh! certainly, no one can be really esteemed accomplished who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address, and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved."

"All this she must possess," added Darcy, "and she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading." He eyes twinkled as he gave another half glance.

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any."

"Are you so severe upon your own sex?"

"I never saw such a woman."

Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley both cried out against the injustice of her implied doubt and were both protesting that they knew many women who answered this description. Elizabeth smiled at their contradiction and Darcy caught it. When she looked over at him, he caught her eye and he winked at her. The beautiful blush that bloomed on her cheeks was worth every minute of enduring Miss Bingley and her sister's presence. Mr. Hurst began to complain loudly at their inattention to the game. As all conversation was thereby at an end, Elizabeth soon afterward left the room to return to Jane.

"Elizabeth Bennet," said Miss Bingley, when the door was closed on her, "is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own; and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," replied Darcy, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, "there is a meanness in all the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable." For he did not feel Elizabeth had done such at all. In fact, he found himself reevaluating the subject based on her comments.

Miss Bingley could not make out his meaning and was not so entirely satisfied with this reply as to continue the subject.

* * *

By the next afternoon, while Jane slept, which was still much of the time, Elizabeth had read the first of the two volumes Mr. Darcy had found for her. The Noble Wolf, Volume I. An education on the history of the king's wolves linage. Published Eton College 1749. From style content, it was clearly a school had a very clean feel to the text, not like her father's books at all. Those ancient tomes were raw with so much rich detail. They spoke of real people in a way that made her feel as if she knew them, flaws and all. The history primer was pedantic and a little on the dry side. She felt some teasing was in order if Mr. Darcy felt they made desirable reading. Still, they were simple in understanding and contained much on the subject of wolves she had never read before. Some that were unsettling. She did have some very serious questions she would have asked her father when they returned home but she came across Mr. Darcy in the Netherfield gardens during what was supposed to be a quick walk she had remembered his request. Perhaps she could share her opinions if could answer her questions.

He looked lost in thought, sad even, as he sat on the stone bench twirling a small flower between his fingers. She thought that she should not disturb him but his face brightened when he took notice of her coming closer.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy."

"Good afternoon Miss Elizabeth. Might you join me, I fear there will be few pleasant days left like this one.?" He motioned towards another path through the Garden. With the soft smile he gave, she no longer felt as though she were imposing. She agreed and walked beside his down the lane. Darcy noticed the way she held herself apart from him and found it unsettling. She was not yet used to him then. He allowed her space and did not offer his arm.

"It is fortunate I came across you, Mr. Darcy."

"Is it now?" He questioned. His hope leapt at the possibility that she had purposely sought him out.

"It is, I have now finished the first book and perhaps you can enlighten me on a point or too."

"I would be happy to, on what may I assist you with."

"First I have been trying to decide if you have such dull taste in all your books." He had not expected that in the least and a grin broke out across his lips.

"I suppose I do," He countered. "But then most do not expect much excitement out of History," he added.

"Oh but it is, it has always been my favorite subject to study people, what better way to do that than with history, but there was not one single mention of a scandal, it was rather disappointing."

"Ah, so you enjoy scandals then do you?" His broad preening grin was too much. She harrumphed as if insulted.

"Enjoy scandals!" She cried, "Well, of course, I do Mr. Darcy like any proper lady should. We are perfectly respectable here in Hertfordshire, we can enjoy a scandal just as much as those in town." She could not keep a straight face

"I do have a serious question though, If I may be so bold." He raised an eyebrow. "More than I already am." She smiled

"I am at your service." He would give this delectable woman anything she asked for, he had never enjoyed conversations with a lady so much.

"You can choose not to answer I suppose, I can imagine many have some strong feelings on the subject, I will not be offended if you do not wish to discuss it." She qualified. He nodded for her to continue now his curiosity was peaked.

"The low-class wolves…"She started. "Well I know nothing except what I have read in books but I cannot understand why they have been treated so. The book implied as if they were less of a wolf than noble wolves, yet I cannot find anything that explains how their powers are diminished. Some instances even tell of very powerful low wolves. The closest information I could find were stories of low wolves losing control, but I have heard much the same of noble wolves. They do not seem to be any different to me. Do you believe it to be true?" He was awed. He had not expected such a deep question. It was much the same as the questions he himself had pondered all those years ago when starting university.

"You are right that it is a controversial subject. It wasn't so long ago that this was the accepted norm. Those that have been labeled as low-class wolves were agreed by all as to be inferior whether by lacking magic or by lacking control. Much of this is changing even now. I for one do not believe it to be true, many of my peers agree with me. I can say there is something to be said for the discipline and structure afforded to noble wolves but that is not to say there is anything lacking in any other wolf themselves but merely in their training. The pressure the packs among the ton put on young noble wolves to have control is enormous. To lose control, to become a rogue is to be shunned, disinherited. Or at least it used to be, with current leadings, certain despicable behaviors have become acceptable for the supposed greater good. But that is another subject. What I mean to say is that other wolves do not have such strictures nor a pack to hold them accountable. Many of us are trying to change such things by providing safe haven, packs, training, for such wolves. Like others, I have a large pack on my estate and I have found it has greatly improved the entire community of Derbyshire. They now work together, instead of becoming territorial, and against one another. It is still fairly new to all of us, but I believe there is much good work we can do." He was very passionate in his response.

"What kind of work?" She was completely fascinated with this side of Mr. Darcy. He blushed a little as he answered.

"Charity work mostly I suppose. We provide as much as we can by donations, food, and clothes but there are many occasions when that is not enough. The northern winters can be quite harsh. The pack can rebuild what the land and weather destroy. Home and building repairs can mean life or death when it comes to freezing. They have been able to track several people that had lost their way in the snow or even summer storms. Our creeks flood in the summer at times and freeze in the winters. People can die in a matter of seconds, it is a blessing to have strength and speed on our side. I allow hunting within reason as long as it is not to be sold. There is no reason for anyone to go hungry. Wolves can accomplish things with such great speed our local families need not fear simply surviving the next winter. I believe such things are how God always intended for us to use our gifts, I hope to help other wolves find that in themselves."

"That is truly wonderful of you," Elizabeth replied softly, suddenly feeling how desperately everyone had misjudged him. Mr. Darcy could only blush at the praise.

"I afraid I don't have much to do with it, I've simply provided them the tools and the resources, they need to accomplish such things. They do it entirely of their own free will and are the ones giving their time and energy to bring all this about"

"Well that is interesting, so they take no direction from you. You do not make any of the decisions. I afraid I cannot believe it." She could not explain the need that he should see his worth.

"Well I suppose, I did have to set forth rules, for the pack to roam my lands. I had to, there are many families dependent on those lands. The pack knows the consequences if they do not abide by them. I do try to be fair, I know not all cases will fit easily within the boundary of the rules. Many of them also work for the estate but that is a different matter. They might come to me if a solution cannot be found, or if there is a quarrel among them I am asked to cast the deciding vote on occasion. I may present them with a cause but do not require it of them. They may also apply to me for aid when necessary. I take responsibility for any of their behavior of course but do not think I can take credit for their good will. That is theirs alone, it is their care and compassion that make it work."

"Then they are indeed very lucky to have you. It all sounds so wonderful. We do not have much exposure to any wolves in this part of the country. I'm afraid most here believe them prone to immorality and evil. I must admit it has never occurred to me that there could be such charitable nature among wolves."

"It is only fair to say not all of us, whether noble or otherwise, wish to control our wild nature. There are those who will choose a fallen path no matter what benefits they are given. It is always wise to use caution with a wolf unknown to you."

"I suppose it must be so but is that not true of humans too, we're are all prone to flaws whether we admit to them or not. In the end, it is up to each person to better themselves"

"Just so Miss Elizabeth."

"Now Mr. Darcy I have more questions."

"Please." He offered for her to continue. They made another full turn about the garden, discussing the prominent figures of the text, mostly ones Elizabeth had not heard of before now. The did not agree on all points but found they could disagree amicably. She was disappointed when she realized she must return to Jane. She was not sure she would ever have the opportunity for such a conversation again. At the moment she was entirely resolved Mr. Darcy could be nothing but good.

* * *

 _AN: Happy Birthday to Me! ;) More conversations with E and D, sigh, heart flutter. Well it double updates just because it's my birthday(and well this chapter was getting long enough) On we go!_


	9. Chapter 9

**All The King's Wolves**

A fantasy variation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice

 **Chapter Nine**

 _"_ _I am particularly unlucky in meeting with a person so able to expose my real character."_

That evening went much the same as the evening before, except Miss Bingley chose to open up the piano instead of cards much to Mr. Hurst's great disappointment. Miss Bingley rushed at it herself but then remembered her manners and offered to Miss Elizabeth the first turn. She declined, leaving Miss Bingley to the instrument. Charles solicitously offered to turn the pages for his dear sister, much to her own great disappointment. As the Hursts were sitting together, it left Mr. Darcy the opportunity to take the seat next to Elizabeth on the far side of the room. He had that rather stony expression affixed all through dinner, and though it had not been directed at her, she felt he was in need of teasing.

"Mr. Darcy perhaps you can enlighten me. Are you merely shy and thus hide your embarrassment by glaring or if perhaps this is your real mission from the Prince Regent. You must ensure the population of England is glared at adequately enough each day. If it is true I do not think he is being fair to you. To be responsible for glaring at the whole of England, however would you manage it?" He could hardly believe she dared to say such things even more so that he could not find it in himself to be offended. Why did he like it so much when she teased him? He flaws did not bother him so much when he was with her. He found himself laughing instead.

"Miss Elizabeth if you continue to make me smile like this I will be failing miserably at my position and the Prince Regent will be asking for my resignation." Neither seemed to notice the missteps in Miss Bingley notes nor that the keys were being pounded harder than necessary.

"It seems like a rather important position I suppose, Chief Glare-er of the Crown,"

"I have grown tired of it perhaps I will resign anyways." He chuckled.

"But then the nation will be without out its royal glare-er." Elizabeth could barely say it without giggling

"I'm afraid I'm just an understudy, there are others much more proficient at the than I, with far more years of practice, I'm sure they will suffer quite well without me." Elizabeth could scarcely breathe for the way he looked at her. His gaze was so soft. She could easily work out the differences between the way he spoke this evening with Miss Bingley and then herself. He was never rude to his hostess per say, he was simply neutral, unfeeling, bland. That imperious mask always in place. But with the soft smile, the twinkle in his gaze, the gentle lilt of his tone, she could no longer believe her presence annoyed him as much as she thought it had. In fact, she felt like she had not known the real Darcy before now at all. Perhaps they might even become friends. Could she do that? Could she become friends with a wolf?

"Miss Elizabeth, In all honesty, I am afraid I have not the talent some possess for easily conversing with those I have never met before. I find I am ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers."

"Perhaps you might explain why a man of sense and education, and who has lived in the world, is ill qualified to recommend himself." She said

"I cannot catch their tone or appear interested in their concerns. I suppose at times it can leave my manners with something more to be desired." He was rather flushed, but he did not look away from her.

"I do not play," said Elizabeth indication towards the instrument, "in the masterly manner which I see so many women's do. I have not the same force or rapidity and do not produce the same expression. But then I have always supposed it to be my own fault because I will not take the trouble of practicing. It is not that I do not believe my fingers as capable as Miss Bingley's superior execution."

Darcy smiled and said, "You are perfectly right. You have employed your time much better. No one admitted to the privilege of hearing you can think anything wanting. We neither of us perform to strangers but I would be delighted if you would play for us this evening."

"I suppose I have teased you long enough but..."

It was then that Miss Bingley had finished her third song and offered to Elizabeth again. Elizabeth declined in favor of checking on her sister.

"Perhaps another time." She spoke softly, more to Mr. Darcy than her hostess. She felt quite the need to compose herself after sitting so close with him. She had been rather impertinent, more than she usually dared, and he still took it in good stride. She was not sure if it was simply because she wished to provoke him to see if he would behave differently or if it was hope of seeing his smile again. Mrs. Hurst happily succeeded her sister, as she was afforded very few opportunities to play anymore

Elizabeth joined them again only to say that her sister was worse and that she could not leave her. Bingley urged Mr. Jones being sent for immediately; while his sisters, convinced that no country advice could be of any service, recommended an express to town for one of the most eminent physicians. This she would not hear of, but she was not so unwilling to comply with their brother's proposal; it was settled that Mr. Jones should be sent for early in the morning if Miss Bennet were not decidedly better. Bingley was quite uncomfortable; his sisters declared that they were miserable. They solaced their wretchedness, however, by duets after supper, while he could find no better relief to his feelings than by giving his housekeeper directions that every attention might be paid to the sick lady and her sister.

* * *

Elizabeth carried the night out by staying in her sister's room. She had never seen Jane so sick. She worked through the hours of the night cooling the cloth in water over again to place on her forehead. She eventually fell asleep in the chair she pushed next to the bed and when she awoke she screamed. There was a wolf in the bed. Its eyes popped open as she screamed. When the shock wore if Lizzy realized how much the wolf resembled her father. They stared at each other. The eyes were not her father's, but they were familiar. She knew those swirling grey-blue eyes very well. The wolf gave a slight glow and phased. There sat Jane. Both ladies stared at one another for a long moment.

"Jane?" Elizabeth whispered as she moved to the bed to take Jane's hand.

"Lizzy I…" The door banged open and Mr. Bingley burst through the door.

"Is everyone alright?" He shouted as he panted deep breaths. Mr. Darcy followed in behind. Elizabeth panicked she turned back to Jane unsure of what to say. Jane smiled gently and squeezed her sister's hand.

"I'm afraid I had a nightmare was all, I'm sorry to have woken the house," Jane answered Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth was still wearing her dress from the night before but Jane was in her night clothes, Elizabeth had enough sense at present to adjust the covers around Jane.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Bennet. Both Darcy and I were already at breakfast. I glad you are both alright." Bingley sighed but still smiled brightly. He leaned a little heavily on a chair as he caught his breath.

"Fever dreams are not uncommon and are usually unpleasant, perhaps we should call for Mr. Jones now."

"No no, you don't have to go through such trouble. I feel much better this morning." Jane replied. Elizabeth felt of Jane's forehead.

"Well, you are not feverish at all. Perhaps you are finally on the mend." Elizabeth smiled, Jane truly did look bright and healthy. "Would you be willing to eat some breakfast this morning?" She asked as she stroked back her sister's hair.

"Yes, I believe so," Jane answered.

"Excellent, I shall have some sent up right away, for you as well Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley said.

"Yes, Thank-you." She said. Mr. Bingley beamed and bowed and made his way back out, hiding the deep blush across his face.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. If I can be of service in any way please don't hesitate to ask." Darcy bowed more formally but he still smiled as he left the room.

The ladies sat in silence for some time. Jane held on tight to Elizabeth's hand watching a wealth of emotions cross her face. She waited patiently for Elizabeth to ask.

"You are a wolf." Elizabeth breathed. It was not a question but Jane answered anyways.

"Yes, Lizzy."

"How long?"

"Since I turned sixteen."

"So long? Why did you not tell me?"

"I did not want to burden you."

"But Jane…"

"It is not safe, dear sister."

"Safe?"

"I should not even be possible, there are those who will think me no better than a witch, I fear that to be the majority."

"I could have helped you."

"My dearest Lizzy I could not bear to put you at risk"

"Is it really so dangerous?"

"Yes, I afraid it is. I have not told anyone, save Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy!"

"I'm afraid he discovered it when he found me it was not intentional. He has not actually seen my wolf but I lost control of some of my magic and could not deny it. I do not fear if he will keep my secret. I am absolutely certain he will. I trust him. He is not at all as bad as everyone has thought." Lizzy could accept Jane's reasoning but she still was not satisfied. She found herself at a loss for words. She did not want to feel angry but she was. She was hurt that Jane did not feel she could trust her. Six years was a long time.

"Perhaps you should rest, you do not look as if you have slept much."

"I am fine," Lizzy answered more tersely than she meant.

"It's alright if you're angry with me, I understand if you need time. Please don't feel if you have to sit with me. I'm nearly fully recovered. I can even have your breakfast sent to you room." Lizzy pondered a long moment

"You are right I cannot even think right now for being so tired." There was a knock at the door just then.

"Your breakfast." Entered the young maid with a footman carrying the tray.

"Excellent," Elizabeth answered with a fake cheeriness. Once they well left alone Lizzy pensive expression returned, as she merely pushed around her food. After Jane had finished she finally spoke.

"Will you not at least ate something." Elizabeth looked surprised as her gaze returned to her plate, she probably had not taken more than three bites. She picked up the toast

"I am sorry Jane I should not be making you worried you have only just recovered." She ate the toast, even with jam it still felt bland in her mouth.

"I will be alright Lizzy, please go rest. I will be ready for whatever you want to ask after." Elizabeth finally agreed. She left her sister without so much another word. In much of a daze. She did not even notice as Mr. Darcy watched her pass through the halls. He slipped into Jane's room careful to leave the door open but addressed the woman quietly so not to draw attention.

"Miss Bennet, I sorry to disturb you."

"Mr. Darcy?"

"No please do not get up, just want to ensure you were alright."

"Yes well, I believe I am recovered now. I'm afraid the wolf forced the change in my sleep to heal me. I do not usually allow myself to get so sick, and I afraid I went too long without healing at all."

"Hmmm I had not thought of that but it is known to happen."

"Can I assume then that Miss Elizabeth knows?"

"Yes though she is not settled with the news yet."

"Will she….

"I trust Lizzy implicitly Mr. Darcy."

"Of course Miss Bennet, I should not have implied. I would be happy to answer any questions she has…. Of course, I could not…. I mean my sister…."

"Of course not Mr. Darcy."

"Are you truly well them?"

"I believe so thank-you."

"Then I shall leave you, I am glad you are recovered, Miss Bennet." He left her leaving her to think on Lizzy once again. Lizzy was heartbroken that she had not trusted her. That had been obvious. Should she have trusted her? She still did not think so. In fact, this would only bring Lizzy more trouble. She feared the danger she had now put her dear sister in. There was another knock at the door. The longtime Netherfield housekeeper Mrs. Norris walked through.

"There there Miss Jane." The elderly lady cooed, she took her own handkerchief and wiped the tears Jane had not realized she was crying.

"Oh Mrs. Norris, how nice to see you again." They had known Mrs. Norris most of their lives. She managed most of the needs tenant properties with the Netherfield Steward. They were on retainer while Mr. Bingley leased the house until he chose whether or not to purchase.

"Well you do feel quite cool dear, perhaps you won't have any more of those fever dreams. Your poor sister is fast asleep, I believe she stayed awake the whole night to break that fever of yours. Don't worry we will take good care of her. Miss Lizzy is such a dear."

"Yes, she is," Jane answered.

"Well how about we order you a bath, that will help set you to right."

"That would be lovely." One thing Jane of which Jane was certain was that she would have to be more vigilant with her sisters' protection. She had never allowed her wolf to interfere with her their lives but with so few wolves in Hertfordshire, she never feared being discovered. She was aware that her wolf looked enough like her father's that she could be and had been mistaken for him. With the militia in town she was lucky only Mr. Darcy and now Lizzy had discovered her thus far. She did not trust those wolves to have the same honor as Mr. Darcy, with her or her sisters. She could only wonder if the black wolf was from among them. She would have to find a way to suggest it to Mr. Darcy or perhaps investigate them herself. She simply would not allow a rogue wolf to prowl around her family.

* * *

 _AN: Next update will be Monday as usual, all I will say is be prepared..._


	10. Chapter 10

**All The King's Wolves**

A fantasy variation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice

 **Chapter Ten**

Lizzy slept till noon and awoke at the sound of shuffling about her room.

"There you are Miss Lizzy, I hope you've had a good rest now." Spoke Mrs. Norris. "You're such an excellent sister to Miss Jane, you could not ask for a better nurse than you. Now here let me help you sit up, I've brought your lunch, it's best you have a good meal to refresh yourself then we can have water brought up for a bath if you like." The kind housekeeper adjusted Lizzy's pillows help her sit up in bed before placing the tray across her lap.

"Oh thank, Mrs. Norris" Lizzy had always enjoyed the elderly lady's company. The lady and her husband, Netherfield's steward, often worked with Lizzy's father on tenant issues between their two estates.

"Think nothing of it dear, I would do anything for you and Miss Jane."

"Is Jane alright?"

"Yes, she's doing quite well now, thanks to you. A bit worried for her we were. Mr. Jones stopped by, he commends you on your excellent work in breaking Jane's fever. He believes she'll make a full recovery. Now you must eat your dinner, we can't have you falling sick as well." Lizzy was famished and needed little encouraging. She allowed Mrs. Norris to fuss over her as she let her mind wonder back to Jane. She was still a bit miffed that Jane had kept such a thing from her. She had not known her sweetest sister was capable of such deceit. Still, her curiosity won over more than anything. She could not help but be jealous over Jane's abilities. She could not hope that it might happen for her if Jane had so much younger. There was nothing in any of the books she read that supposed it possible but it did not seem like such a stretch to Lizzy. She had always wondered why there were no women wolf shifters, now she was left wondering how many were there. Jane was hiding, did they all hide? There could be any number of lady wolves hiding throughout the whole country. Perhaps not too many, if no one knew of them. She could only assume her father must not know. Would Jane be able to inherit Longbourn since she was a wolf, or did it not matter if it was too dangerous to tell anyone? Perhaps if Jane had a son that was a wolf, then Longbourn could pass to him and Jane, and their Mama could stop complaining about being thrown into the hedgerows. More than anything she was desperate to know how it all worked. She hoped Jane would prove a willing study. She was determined not to leave Jane's side for the rest of the afternoon until she had all the answers she needed.

Jane hoped Lizzy would forgive her. They had no other secrets from each other save this one. She felt quite well now that she had recovered and she was better prepared for Lizzy when her questions came. And they would, Lizzy always burned to know and understand everything. They sat in front of the fireplace in Jane's room in the winged back chairs instead of the floor as their usual want at home. They had always shared their secrets in front the fireplace in their room. They stared at each other for a long moment. Jane was starting to get nervous until Lizzy broke out into her giggles. Relief filled Jane, Lizzy was the same as always, she would still have her dearest sister.

"Honestly Jane I don't even know where to start." Lizzy Laughed. "It's just so unbelievable, I can hardly fathom how you hid it for so long."

"My horse rides in the mid-morning, when everyone else was busy, even you."

"So are you saying you would be off gallivanting as a wolf instead of riding Lily?"

"Well yes I would ride Lily out into the woods, there a place that's a bit more open with a good patch of grass, she quite likes it there, I'm afraid our stable hands think she's in better shape than she is, since she never comes back looking worked over with my long rides."

"I still can't believe I never noticed. You look quite a bit like father as a wolf too. Your eyes a different though. They look just the same as they do know, I had not known that would be the case."

"Yes, I suppose it was my eyes that gave me away to Mr. Darcy."

"Really now? But you said he has not yet seen your wolf."

"No it was Lily, I had compelled her to escape the other wolf, and her eyes will shift to look as mine do when I place magic on her. Mr. Darcy certainly must be aware of this type of basic magic and how it works. He also noticed I attempted to heal myself with magic but he would not allow me."

"Why ever not?" Lizzy cried.

"With the amount of blood covering me and for there to be no wound would have brought out a lot of unwelcome questions. He was right to caution me."

"So you could have healed yourself whenever you wished! But I've been so worried over you."

"I am sorry to have worried you so much. My head was quite healed. The cold was just unlucky, I'm afraid cannot recover from those without a full shift, and I did not see how I could do it with everyone out and about."

"Why did you shift last night?"

"That was beyond my control, my body forced the shift so I could recover. Protective instinct I think."

"I supposed that explains why I cannot remember you ever being so sick before."

"I am sorry I have deceived you, Lizzy, I did not want to burden you with this."

"You are never a burden, and I hate that you had to bear it alone."

"I would hate more to put my sisters in danger."

"Is it really so serious as that? You being a wolf?"

"You must listen, Lizzy, I believe it to be very dangerous. Call it instinct maybe but I know I will not be accepted. Once I am discovered they will turn to you and our sisters. They will not believe I am the only one."

"But what could they possibly even do."

"Far worse than the treatment mates as it is now I fear if they don't mean to kill me outright."

"Heaven forbid."

"But it's true, do not doubt it, we have no great connections to protect us, though I'm not sure that would even matter please understand how important it is for all us this remains a secret."

"Jane I would never."

"I know you would not intentionally, but I hope you understand how very purposeful I have been in guarding my secret. It does not happen by luck I am very cautious and I have never discussed it with a soul before Darcy and now you. Even we will not be able to speak of it much if ever."

"I am not sure it so dangerous but I will trust you, Jane, I will not bare your secret to anyone. Still, I can hardly believe you would ever think so ill of anybody."

"Then I hope it shows you the seriousness of it."

"Do not worry Jane, I understand. So will you tell me when it all started then?"

"It was about just after I had turned sixteen when papa had started to let me ride on my own. I had stopped to pick some of the wildflowers in the grove and was happened upon by a rabid dog, I was quite frozen, actually but when it lunged for me I suddenly shifted, I was able to chase it off. I had been out of sorts for months before that, I do know if you remember that, mama thought I must be lovesick but for all her trying she could not get me to tell her who, now I know it was my wolf wishing to come out. It was freeing, suddenly everything felt right with the world. Most everything I learned from simply watching Papa. Then Papa stopped changing, stopped using his magic altogether, these last few years I have had to figure it out on my own."

"What sort of magic do you have besides changing into a wolf?"

"I can do all the basics I suppose, there's a way to communicate with animals, it's not words, more feelings, I can compel creatures as well, the more intelligent the more difficult, I suppose that is why wolves cannot compel humans. I can heal myself, but there is something more I have not heard of nor read of anywhere. I can see the magic of other wolves."

"You can see their magic, yes like a wave that surrounds them, even in their human form."

"What does it look like?"

"Well I have not seen so many wolves, but it has worked with all so far, it is a spectrum between light and shade, father's is quite pale, white but not so bright, Mr. Darcy shines like the moon in the night, white and bright, I have seen a few through Meryton, some golden, some bright like Mr. Darcy, but a few are darker, I did not want to judge but the darkness, those that are shadow, well they feel wrong. On the other side of it, men like Mr. Darcy feel very good. There's something else though I have feared what it means. "

"How could it be worse than dark wolves?"

"It's you, well and Mary too, other women as well, you glow like a candle is behind you all of the time. And now Mr. Bingley as well, I think I know what it means but I cannot be sure."

"What do you think it means?"

"I think it means you must be a mate." Lizzy flushed as the smiling face of Mr. Darcy immediately entered her mind.

"How...How can you be sure?"

"As I have said, Lizzy, I am not. I only suspect this is what it means." This answer was not satisfactory in the least but another thought occurred to her.

"You said Mr. Bingley too?" Now it was Jane's turn to blush

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you think he might be…"

"I am afraid to hope," Jane answered.

"What if he's not?"

"Oh, Lizzy I do not want to think about it."

"But what if you have someone out there who is your perfect another half."

"I'm not sure I care, I understand papa better now, and how he could choose mama over his mate."

"You do not think he regrets it."

"No I do not, I am certain he would have it no other way."

"Will you tell papa."

"I shall have to soon I think, or he will find me out."

Lizzy spent the rest of that day and the next at her sister's side, sparing only the time she must attend her hosts at dinner. Jane finally told her sister all that she had been longing to for the last six years. Darcy knew that since Miss Bennet was out of danger it must be all of Miss Elizabeth's questions that were keeping her from him. He knew it was selfishly impatient of him but he could hardly wait to return to their own conversations. He decided to fill his time planning all that would need to be done once Elizabeth was his mate. He had probably smiled more in the last week than he had in his whole life. He couldn't wait to introduce her to Georgiana, to show her Pemberley. He would have to have the Mistress rooms cleaned out at London and Pemberley, of course, he would allow her to redesign them to her own taste. There was the nursery to think on as well, it had been closed up since his father had passed and he sent Georgiana to school. That would come later though. There was so much he couldn't wait for but they had all the time in the world.

* * *

On the evening of the fifth day of their stay at Netherfield, the sudden appearance of the handsome Mr. Darcy at the bottom of the stairs caused Miss Elizabeth no small amount of consternation, so much so she lost her footing and then her balance. Mr. Darcy strong arms were around her before she could tumble further. She was righted so quickly when Mr. Darcy released she almost stumbled again down the step. Large hands grabbed her upper arms and held her upright again. When she finally felt balanced and looked up into Darcy's face, he bore the most mournful expression, she quickly tried to reassure him.

"I am alright now Mr. Darcy, thanks to you of course." She noticed he was still taller than her though he was standing a step below her. He released her, the sadness gone suddenly that impenetrable mask in place again.

"Think nothing of it, excuse me I must change for dinner." His eyes did not even meet hers and then he was gone. It was so abrupt she almost could believe it hadn't happened at all, except for Mr. Darcy face. She stood rooted to the spot trying to puzzle it out. Had her almost fall frightened him that badly. She supposed it was a long staircase. She did not like to think of the result such a fall. He might have just saved her life. It had been a strange few days. Mr. Darcy had not glared at her once. Instead, he smiled. The day before she was certain he had winked at her. She had actually been enjoying Mr. Darcy's company and it was forcing her to rethink her judgment of his character. He was not what she had thought him to be at all really. He was witty, teasing, polite. Though it was surprising one the wealthiest bachelors in all of England to be shy, it was no real fault to dislike large social gatherings. He also had not once impugned upon her person, with the exception of just now and she felt nothing but gratefulness for his quick action. In fact, she felt rather comfortable in his presence. More than any man she had ever met. She had not realized that until this moment. The sudden thundering in her heart was enough to make her want to sit right down of the steps in the middle of Netherfield's main staircase. And she did, the staggering realization more than she could bare.

"Lizzy are you alright?" Jane was at the top of the staircase.

"Yes, yes, I just nearly tripped was all, I'm fine though." She assured her sister despite the fact she was not. No, Lizzy had just realized she was falling for Mr. Darcy.

"Oh good, I was worried you might be catching my cold." Jane walked down to her.

"No worries dear sister, I am in perfect health." She beamed at Jane and they walked arm in arm down towards the dining room. Lizzy decided against mentioning Mr. Darcy. This would be Jane's first dinner at Netherfield she did not want to spoil it for her. She allowed Jane to chatter away, as she thought on the fact that she had chosen a long sleeved gown. He had first caught her around the middle trapping her arms between his, then her arms again when she fell the second time. It was probably an unfashionable choice, but she was now glad for it. Though she still felt the warmth of Mr. Darcy's hands burning through the material of the sleeves. His hands had been bare. Her arms tingled and she felt a desperate urge to rub away at it but did not want Jane to question her. The choice had been a practical one. The day had been the coldest one yet and Netherfield was a bit drafty and she had not packed a shawl. She was impossibly pleased with her choice at the moment no matter what Miss Bingley might comment. It had served as a barrier between their skin. The knowledge of how mates came to be was never far from her mind these days. With Jane's theory, it was even more so. Her feelings were still too new, too unknown, to deal with the possibility of being tied to him by fate forever or to deal with the possibility that she was not.

* * *

Darcy stumbled into his room, slamming his door, he desperately pulled at his cravat, yanking it off, suddenly unable to breathe. It could not be so. It could not. He had held her, touched her. He had, had he not? It happened so fast. His lack of composure at the sudden realization forcing him to leave immediately. Could he be mistaken? No, he was certain, he could not have caught her the way he did without it happening. He was certain he had grabbed hold of her arms. He thought furiously pacing in stomps, shaky hands running through his hair. He had initially been pleased he had caught her. He was sure he had saved from injury or worse. He had been so relieved he had reached her in time. Now all he could think on whether or not her arms been bare? He wanted to believe she had been wearing sleeves. When was the last time he had ever seen an evening dress with sleeves? His hands still burned almost painfully with the heat of her. This did not feel like he had touched only her sleeves. His hands were on fire with the touch he had long desired. He stared down at them. They were shaking but impossibly bare. He had not had his gloves on, he had just pulled them off as he made his way up the stairs. They sat like a weight in his coat pocket. There was nothing. He had seen several markers, had even seen a few happen, the marking was instantaneous with just the slightest brush, but his hands bore nothing, nothing at all. It was true then. His breathing came out in harsh ragged huffs barely unable to contain a sob. He forced it down though it strangled his throat. How could this be? He had been so sure. He ripped off his blazer throwing it carelessly to the side. Anger rolled like a tidal wave through him.

He had spent the last five days encouraging her attentions. Trying to ease her into his presence. She had been quite skittish of him at first. They finally found common ground in debating one another, he had never had a more enjoyable conversation than those he had with Miss Elizabeth. Yesterday she finally seemed comfortable with him all the while falling deeper for her. He was working up the courage to ask her if he would allow him to test for the marker before she left even, at risk of Mr. Bennet's ire at not asking permission. He had not wanted to wait until Mr. Bennet finally came around. He had no longer considered it would not happen. It was a matter of courtesy. He had dreamed of her as his mate, as his wife, in his bed, how they would spend their lives and days at Pemberley, their children, their legacy. She was pure perfection. It had all just been ripped from him. How could there be a woman more suited to him than her? Her laughter, her smile, her infectious manners, and teasing. He hungered still to know her more, to hold her close again. His heart burned for her. How could fate be so cruel? He loved her still, how could she not be his mate?

He would have to survive dinner this night, the Bennet sister would leave on the morrow. Then what? Could he stay in Hertfordshire knowing she was here and her could not have her? No, he would leave. He would beg Bingley's forgiveness for abandoning him so soon but he would leave.

* * *

Dinner seemed to be a solemn affair, with the exception of the two most happy to finally be in each other's company again. The two Bennet ladies had arrived downstairs, and Miss Bingley had gasped at Miss Elizabeth not being ready for dinner, and before Elizabeth could set her right, Jane agreed, blaming herself for talking so much and not allowing Elizabeth to change. She was sent back up to change. She arrived back downstairs just after Mr. Darcy sans sleeves. He still would not look her in the eye. He barely acknowledged her presence. Bingley drank in Jane's presence as though he had been dying of thirst for days. He seemed to forget anyone else was in the room. Mr. Darcy was just as bad though he spoke to no one at all and barely looked up from his dinner plate encouraging conversation from none of the table. Elizabeth could hardly fathom the abrupt change. Even Miss Bingley was wise enough to read his mood and did not engage him as her usual want. Elizabeth was left to worry the early incident had to be cause for it, he had been pleasant all that day until then, though she could not understand why. She had not meant to stumble and Mr. Darcy hadn't been obligated to assist her. She found herself angry at him for being so just when she had only discovered her own feelings. She could not rid her arms of the wretched burning, it tingled all they way down to her hands, it was almost painful.

After dinner was not much better. Elizabeth could not bear to continue the evening in such a manner but did not wish to ruin Jane's evening, after all, they would be returning home on the morrow. Jane had spent a week at Netherfield and would have one evening with Mr. Bingley to show for it. She pleaded off to go to bed early. Jane insisted on accompanying but with Mr. Bingley and even Miss Bingley's help Elizabeth managed to convince her to stay. She was relieved to get away. She did not wish to discuss what was wrong with her. Up in her room sleep came more easily than she expected, but it had been a long week nursing Jane back to health. Perhaps tomorrow everything could be sorted.

* * *

The rest of the house's occupants seemed to follow Miss Elizabeth's example. Darcy excused himself not ten minutes after her, then followed by Miss Bingley who was also rather disappointed in the evening. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst began to argue with one another which led Mr. Bingley to lead Jane out.

"Miss Bennet, I know this might seem highly untoward but would you indulge me in a stroll about the garden? The lanterns are still lit, and it not so very cold." It was a bold move for Mr. Bingley. He was nervous but he beamed at her.

"I would love too." She answered with a shy smile.

They strolled quietly beside one another until Mr. Bingley finally worked up his courage.

"Miss Bennet." Mr. Bingley reached for Jane's hand suddenly. She wrenched it away with a gasp almost immediately. "Oh I am sorry, I should not …."Searing pain shooting from his hand cut him off. He grabbed at it as a blinding white light blazed from his palm. He groaned and nearly double over, his hand felt as if it were on fire. Jane reached for him taking her hands in his own. The pain suddenly stopped and the glow faded leaving his hand with a raised white intricate pattern of scars. A wolf emblem. He could see part of a similar marker on hers from where they cupped his hand. He finally looked up at her.

"Oh Mr. Bingley I am so sorry, I did not know it was possible, I am so sorry."

"Miss Bennet, It is quite alright, I'm just unsure how this happened. I did not know I was a wolf, I have never been able to make the change, it been my understanding my father could not."

"Mr. Bingley…." She started as she released his hands taking a step back, but he could continue to ramble

"I did not know we had any wolves in our family at all, I wonder how far back our line goes." Bingley continued to chatter in amazement as he held up his hands staring at the marker.

"I afraid you don't understand." She began again

"Please don't worry Miss Bennet, I won't force you into anything, we can take this slowly." He tried to assure but unable to keep out his excitement.

"Mr. Bingley afraid it's me that has forced you." He looked at her oddly. She could see that he still did not understand she took a few more steps back. She shifted. A large tawny golden wolf phased into place Jane's same blue-grey eye stared back at him. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he gasped he gaped at her for a long moment a variety of expressions crossing his face.

"How...How…. How…." He stuttered before gaining his composure. "I had not thought it possible." Repeating almost her exact words. He ran his hands through his hair and scrubbed hi face as if trying to assess this was not a dream. "But you're a woman." He said in amazement then asked suddenly "You are a woman, right?" The wolf snorted loudly at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Of course you are, sorry, no offense meant." He paced once again running his hands through his hair, it was completely wild looking now.

"I had no idea," Then he suddenly beamed at her. "This is amazing." He walked slowly towards her and kneeled directly in front of her. "You are beautiful." His voice filled with awe as he stared directly into her eyes. He reached out a hand for her but then asked, "May I?" The nod of her head seemed to indicate yes and she did not back away. Bingley laid his hand gently on the fur of her neck, "so soft." He murmured. "Does this mean I am your mate?" He asked. Jane suddenly shifted back. Bingley found his hand now rested on her actual shoulder. He squeaked and fell backward.

"Sorry," he said again, he then righted himself and stood up. He offered his hand to help her. She stared at hesitantly. His smile was gentle and eyes full of understanding. "Please allow me." She finally took his hand and he helped her from the ground.

"It is I who should be sorry." She said quietly she would not lift her eyes to meet him. "I'm afraid when I attempted to take the pain of the marker, I started the bonding. It is permanent now. With only the marker you could have had a choice." Her voice was so soft he could barely hear her. He brought her hand up to his lips pressing a kiss to the back.

"I don't see how it matters since I was about to ask for your hand in marriage, I had only just worked up the courage." She did look up at him now eyes wide. "Unless of course, I was mistaken, I mean I had thought we might both want the same…" She lifted her other hand to stroke his face.

"I would have liked that."

"Than I shall ask." He beamed at her. He dropped to one knee still holding her hand. "Miss Bennet, I love everything about you. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met and you make my heart sing. There is no one who matches me more perfectly. It seems fate agrees. I will have no other but you. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife"

"Yes." She cried "A thousand times yes!" He beamed leaping to his feet, taking her in his arms and spun her around. They both laughed with joy. He settled and put her back on the ground still unwilling to release from his hold, he cradled her to his chest.

"Mr. Bingley?"

"Charles please, may I as well."

"Yes Charles." She answered shyly. Love swelled in his chest again.

"You were saying Jane, my dear?" She paused to think on her words.

"Well, we will have some explaining to do. It will be quite difficult to hide the markers from everyone, and I have been advised it dangerous to make my abilities known."

"Hmm yes, I can only imagine, how well even the possibility of lady wolves would go over with the peerage. We had best ask Mr. Darcy if you are willing to trust him."

"He was the one who advised me."

"Of course he was." He laughed. "I should have guessed he would know. Can I assume it was when he found you in the fields? I wonder though might he have known before then, he would not have me follow."

"In a manner of speaking yes, he has not seen my wolf, merely my magic, I could not have had one without the other, so it became obvious to him. I did not deny it. I have complete faith in him. But are you truly alright with all of this?"

"Well, I will admit I am a bit jealous. I had suddenly thought I would be able to shift to a wolf. But alas it is my wife, not I." He joked. Jane blushed at his use of wife, Bingley smiled at her determined to give her assurance. "You are magnificent my love. You have my whole heart. I will spend the rest of my days trying to make you happy for you have already made me the happiest man alive."

"I hope I can do the same, for I love you as well."

The two stayed with each other in the garden sometime before deciding to break their solitude. They both agreed to wear gloves for the rest of her stay. Bingley would approach Darcy with some private business first thing in the morning. Bingley knew his friend abhorred disguise of any kind but hoped he was willing to make an exception. Bingley would do anything to secure Jane's safety.

* * *

 _AN: Okay how much do you hate me right now. Only remember E and D have not actually had skin to skin contact yet. Thanks for the Birthday wishes._


	11. Chapter 11

**All The King's Wolves**

A fantasy variation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice

 **Chapter Eleven**

Darcy slipped out of the house into the dark without a single soul noticing. He walked far into the darkness before allowing the shift to overtake him. Flexing and stretching his limbs he reveled in the wild power of his wolf. He took off across the fields building his speed quickly. He pushed harder allowing the burn to fill his muscles. One mile. Two Miles, he pushed harder. Desperately wanting the ache in his legs to overtake the one in his heart. He bolted past the Netherfield boundary into Longbourn lands. Tonight he did not care about propriety or rules. He was even less concerned when rain began to fall. As the icy drops began to drench his coat he knew he'd leave no trail behind. He ran north far across the English countryside, till his legs could carry him no further. He found a creek and drank his fill before collapsing to the ground, his whole body heaving to catch his breath. He laid quietly listening to the wild life. He suddenly wished he had ran south instead of north. He would have been close to London by now, only a few more miles to his town house. The comforts of his own home might have been able to bring the peace he so desperately needed. His run had only proved how much losing Elizabeth hurt. The screaming pain in his chest and limbs did nothing to drown her out. He rested for a long few hours unmoving, thinking only of her. His wolf senses seemed to remember her more sharply. Her scent so strong it was as though she were next to him. Those bright dancing eyes, filled his head. If he could he could draw her into his arms this very moment he was not sure he could ever let her go. Perhaps it was best he was twenty miles from her now, he was not sure he could stop himself from seeking her out if she were only down the hall from him.

He finally resolved himself he must return, being much too tired to run, he would be lucky if he made it back to Netherfield by noon. Though most of the occupants in the house would not rise till then and he was therefore unlikely to be missed. With the exception with one Elizabeth Bennet, she would likely be taking her morning walk in just a few hours.

Darcy arrived completely worn through, though the hour was still early. He had taken the longer route around the Longbourn lands so not come across Mr. Bennet. Fully shifted back to human he lumbered into the house every muscle screaming at him.

"My God Darcy, have you been out all night?" Bingley called out as he passed his study. He dashed over to Darcy, catching his friend before he stumbled on his feet. Bingley pulled Darcy's arm around his shoulder helping his friend over to the sofa in his study. Darcy all but collapsed onto it, he did not lay down as was his want, but did lean back heavily head dropped back eyes drooping closed. It was not the first time Bingley had seen his friend so. Over the years he's had found Darcy often attempted to exorcise his demons running through the night. It had been many years since the last though, not since his father had passed.

"How far this time my friend?" asked Bingley as he sat in the chair across from him. Darcy managed to give an exasperated huff.

"If I had the sense to run south instead of north I could have been home in my own bed in London hours ago."

"I thought you were enjoying your time here." Bingley said with concern.

"I was…" Was all Darcy could answer.

"Whatever happened?" Darcy only groaned. Could his pride bear to till Bingley how wrong he had been.

"Is Miss Darcy alright?" He asked

"No. I Mean yes my sister is fine, at least according to her last letter. It is not her."

"The colonel then? Has he been called to the continent?"

"God I hope not." Darcy gruffed.

"Wickham?" Bingley continued to prod.

"No. Or at least I hope not, I fear he may been near, but I have not proof enough to worry yet."

"You should not let him reek so much havoc on you. You hold his debts do you not?" Darcy sighed at his friend. Bingley would not cease.

"I do, and I have been considering calling them in, to ensure he rotted in a debtor's prison before hurting another soul, but…"

"Then what is it? I have not seen you so grieved as I did last night, not since your father."

"I am surprised you noticed." A smile broke out on Bingley's face, he could not even contain it, despite his friend's condition.

"Jane is to be my wife." He beamed. That had Darcy's attention, he sat forward to look at his friend. Bingley slowly slipped off a glove as Darcy watched with rapt attention. He inhaled sharply at the sight. The angry thick white scars wrapped around Bingley's palm to the back of his hand. It was a delicate pattern of swirls and scrolls forming into a crest. It was usual for the makers to bare resemblance to the family crest, being that crests were first designed from the mating markers. This one was different and looked nothing like the crest had seen belonging to the Bennet household. Perhaps it was because Miss Bennet was the first female wolf of the Bennet line.

"I am relieved it is you. I hope you understand how precarious her position is."

"Yes, Jane mentioned you were concerned for her safety."

"I am, but it is good that she now has you, I will do whatever I can to assist you both."

"You are not surprised?"

"I suspected you might be her mate, I have not met two people more well matched than you and Miss Bennet, but then I have found of late perhaps I am not the best judge of mates." Some sort of recognition dawned in Bingley's eyes.

"Miss Elizabeth it is then."

"What?" Darcy was caught off guard.

"My Jane's recovery may have occupied most of mind this week but I did not fail to notice your marked attentions to Miss Elizabeth. I have never been more surprised with your behavior then I have this week. You have never been so open with a woman that was not your sister, I certainly have never seen you so prone to laughing and smiling. I thought your heart might be engaged and I'll admit after last night I had begun to hope for the two of you. But if I am to guess, you have somehow discovered Miss Elizabeth is not your mate." Darcy only groaned and scrubbed his face.

"I'm very pleased for you Bingley, but I am no mood to speak of my misery."

"I am sorry my friend. Perhaps I'll leave you be, I'm sure you are tired, once you are recovered maybe we could discuss how we are to approach Mr. Bennet, and even the magistrate with our mating match."

"Certainly Bingley, I am simply in want of sleep right now."

"The ladies were to return home today, but perhaps we should see if we could persuade them to wait until tomorrow, I don't want to send Jane home until we have a plan."

"I suppose that is a wise course. It will be difficult to hide those markers for any length of time, we will have to work quickly. Mr. Bennet will not appreciate being deceived for any length of time. Miss Bennet will need to decide if she wishes to reveal to her father that she is the wolf and not you. I do not think it wise either way for the magistrate to know. I believe it is Sir William, I fear where he may have great regard for the Bennets he should not be trusted with such a secret. As much as I do not like we will have to invent a story for you." Darcy rose as he went over to the desk shuffling the papers for a clean sheet.

"Darcy I appreciate your help but go rest, this can wait a few hours." Darcy looked up at his friend. A wave of exhaustion swept over him again.

"A few hours then, but wake me if I have not come down by the luncheon, we do not have that many hours to waste if we are to be ready by tomorrow."

"Certainly Darcy now go." Bingley gave him a sad smile.

Darcy found he was a man of no luck at all, as Miss Elizabeth encountered him on the stairs in an almost exact recurrence of the night before. Though it was Miss Elizabeth who rushed to his side.

"Mr. Darcy are your well?" He stiffened at her voice, no words coming forth. He could only take in the expressive brown eyes wide with concern, her furrowed brow, the downward turn of her lips. A frown did not belong on her lips. Rosy red lips. His hand burned to take hold of her, to touch her lips, feel their softness.

"Please Mr. Darcy, allow me to find someone to attend you, I can have them send for Mr. Bingley." He was not sure how much time had a passed. He tried to shake loose of the hold she had over him.

"I am alright, Miss Elizabeth, tired but I am alright, I had some matters to tend to last night, and have just now returned to Netherfield, only in want of sleep."

"I hope you have resolved everything then."

"As well as I can manage I believe."

"I shall not keep you then, rest well Mr. Darcy."

"Thank-you Miss Elizabeth." The effort it took to move up the staircase case away from her was almost more than he could manage. Though he did not look back he was conscious of the slight sound of slippered feet on carpeted steps as she continued down the stairs. Tension eased out of him as she moved into the main hall away from him, safe from him. He was not sure how he would manage to survive the next day in the same house with her. His wolf was already clambering once again to break free. The raw wild nature riding him hard, every step forward urging to go back. Only his exhaustion bolstered his control. He found safety in his room wishing there was some way to lock himself in. He did not bother to change, collapsing on his bed.

"Sir?" called out his valet. Even his servant sounded as concerned as Miss Elizabeth

"I am alright Vincent Please wake me at noon."

"As you wish sir." Vincent never questioned his master but he would be sure he was well taken care of when he awoke. He sent along his orders for bath water and a lunch to arrive at noon. He had been concerned when Mr. Darcy did not return to his quarters last night but being a wolf himself he knew how the wildness occasionally demanded to be set free. Vincent and the young footman where the only wolves that had accompanied Darcy on this trip. They were permitted to run the grounds of Netherfield but they were to stay within a mile of the house and they did so often. Vincent had always been amazed Mr. Darcy was able to control his nature so. He knew their alpha was not a weak wolf. Not that he accepted that title but all the wolves of Derbyshire acknowledged him as such. Something must have broken his masters iron will then. Vincent would keep his ear to his ear to the ground. There were always rumors among the house servants. He was certain he would hear something. He did not make it a habit to be about his master's business but he preferred to be prepared to defend his master if necessary. Even then he would never be able to pay back the debt to the man who had saved his life.

* * *

 _AN: Sorry for the late and shorter chapter, had a fourteen hour drive this past weekend, and not much sleep since, running on fumes and coffee this week. Hope you enjoyed being inside Darcy head for this chapter. Wickham and Collins will be arriving soon, then all our players will be on the board!_


End file.
